Charlie, Perdoname
by Road1985J2
Summary: Spoilers 4x06 Charlie quiere hablar con Don, pero este bajo los efectos del alcohol, se deja llevar por su instintos primarios, lo que lleva a un terrible desenlace. Don no sabe si podrá perdonarse y si Charlie lo hará algún día. LimpCharlie. AngstDon
1. Cuando el alcohol domina la situacion

Aunque no estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, Charlie llamó por fin al timbre del apartamento de su hermano. Esperó en silencio, porque tampoco sabía si estaría en casa o no. Sin embargo, estaba decidido a encontrarle.

Cuando el día anterior, Don le había dicho que Liz y él habían terminado, Charlie vio en los ojos de su hermano, una tristeza que hacía mucho tiempo que no veía, posiblemente desde que su madre había muerto y sentía que tenía que ayudarle, al menos tenía que hablar con él.

Don se había marchado a casa sin decir nada y por mucho que Charlie había estado llamándole toda la noche, no había conseguido hablar con él. Por eso, al día siguiente, alegrándose de que fuera sábado y que sólo tenía un par de clases por la mañana, se fue al apartamento de su hermano, dispuesto a esperar lo que hiciera falta hasta poder hablar con él.

Decidido ya a dar la vuelta y marcharse, escuchó ruidos en el interior y se detuvo. Lentamente la puerta se abrió y por fin pudo ver a Don al otro lado, aunque apenas lo reconoció, no se había afeitado, decididamente tampoco se había duchado y por el olor que desprendía había estado tomando más alcohol del médicamente recomendado.

"¿Don, has estado bebiendo?" Charlie dio un paso hacia delante, pretendiendo entrar en el piso, pero Don no se movió de donde estaba y lo miró con seriedad, como si en realidad no lo conciera.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres Charlie? No creo que preocuparte por si he estado bebiendo o no sea el motivo que te ha traído aquí de propio."

Charlie miró la ropa de su hermano, era la misma con la que le había visto el día anterior por la tarde y parecía que no se había cambiado.

"He venido a hablar contigo, pensaba que después de lo de Liz…"

"Vamos Charlie, corta el rollo del hermano compasivo que se preocupa por su hermano mayor. ¿Por qué no te vas a casa y disfrutas de lo que queda de noche? Seguro que Amita está esperando que la lleves a algún sitio." Don intentó cerrar la puerta, pero Charlie se interpuso y haciendo fuerza, consiguió abrirla y vio como su hermano se tambaleaba, pero conseguía mantener el equilibrio.

Al entrar, Charlie vio un número de botellas de cerveza, que no consiguió contar de un solo vistazo. El apartamento estaba completamente revuelto, como si un huracán hubiera pasado por allí, seguramente Don había descargado su furia en el lugar. Charlie no dijo nada, pero dejó su macuto en el suelo y cogió un par de botellas y las tiro a la basura.

"Charlie, ¿Qué estás haciendo? Hasta hace un momento pensaba que esta era mi casa y que la podía tener como yo quisiera." Don se acercó a él y cogió las siguientes botellas de la mano de su hermano, volviéndolas a colocar sobre la mesa.

Charlie lo miró en silencio, sabiendo que el comportamiento de su hermano era provocado por el alcohol, que en otras circunstancias no se comportaría así. "Trato de ayudarte, ya que tu no quieres pedir ayuda. ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de lo mal que llevas la ruptura con Liz?"

Con un golpe en el hombro, Don le hizo darse la vuelta. "No ha habido ninguna ruptura, ella me ha dejado a mi." Miró a Charlie a los ojos y su hermano pequeño se dio cuenta que había odio en ellos y dudó de si era por lo que le había hecho Liz o por lo que le viera su hermano pequeño así. "Estábamos bien, ¿vale? Pero se empeño en que saberlo todo sobre mi, todo mi pasado, no estaba conforme con lo que teníamos."

"Don, creo que es mejor que te sientes." Charlie cogió del brazo a su hermano y lo llevó hasta uno de los sillones. Sin embargo, Don se liberó y fue él quien agarró a su hermano pequeño del brazo.

"No necesito una niñera, puedo aceptar que la gente me abandone. No soy como tu." Charlie se quedó en silencio, paralizado, no sabía que decir, no esperaba que le dijera de repente eso, porque no sabía que su hermano pensara eso de él. "¿Por qué crees que no volví a mi trabajo en Quantico cuando mamá murió? Si Charlie, fue por ti, porque papá me lo pidió. "No se como se va a tomar tu hermano la pérdida de vuestra madre, por favor Donnie, quédate un tiempo con nosotros, hazlo por Charlie". Así que me quedé."

Don se fue moviendo hacia la puerta, cargando con Charlie, quería que su hermano le dejara sólo, que se marchara y dejara de tratarlo como lo estaba haciendo, creyéndose que podía actuar como el hermano mayor. "Yo en cambio acepté que se había ido, que había muerto y hubiera seguido con vida de no ser por ti. Lo mismo que quiero hacer ahora. Así que Charlie, hermanito, porque no sales por esa puerta y me dejas sólo de una vez por todas."

Con un golpe seco y más fuerte de lo que Charlie hubiera esperado, Don hizo que Charlie se golpeara la espalda con la pared. Este no dijo nada, pero el impacto le había dolido.

Sin embargo se mantuvo en silencio, observando como el alcohol le hacía comportarse a su hermano y pensado que cuando todo aquello pasase, tenía que ayudarle a que se tratara su pequeño problema.

"¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué nunca dejas que sepamos tus sentimientos? Tal vez Liz tenía razón, tal vez tengas que abrirte."

Don se separó de él, riendo por lo bajo, con una sonrisa displicente en los labios. "Claro que si, el gran Charles Epps, siempre abierto a todo el mundo, me dice ahora que exprese mis sentimientos. ¿Tan fácil fue decirle adiós a mamá? Oh, espera, no lo hiciste."

Charlie sintió como si le hubieran disparado. En realidad, desconocía lo que realmente se notaba cuando una bala impactaba en su cuerpo. Pero aquello le había dolido como nada en su vida y supuso que una bala debía de ser algo parecido.

Se dejó deslizar por la puerta, hasta que quedó sentado en el suelo. "Eso no es justo Don, no puedes decir eso, ¿Cómo puedes usar a mamá en mi contra? Yo nunca lo haría contigo."

Don se dio la vuelta al escuchar la voz temblorosa de su hermano y se colocó de pie, con los brazos cruzados, delante de él. "Oh vamos Charlie, ¿no te irás a poner a llorar ahora verdad? Puede que en otros momentos eso te sirva conmigo y con todo el mundo, pero resulta que no estoy con el mejor estado de ánimo como para darte una palmadita en la espalda. Tienes treinta años, asume que la gente te va a hacer daño."

Charlie se levantó de nuevo y aunque tal como había dicho su hermano tenía ganas de llorar, no lo iba a hacer, no le iba a dar la razón a una persona que en ese momento no era su hermano, sino un producto de las cervezas que había ingerido la noche anterior y ese día.

Tratando de comportarse de la misma forma que había hecho Don, se colocó frente a él, todo lo sereno que fue capaz.

"Tienes razón Don, no le dije adiós mamá ¿y sabes por que? Porque cuanto te vi salir de su habitación llorando y hecho una mierda, pensé que no era el mejor momento para hacerlo, que ella ya lo habría pasado suficientemente mal diciéndote adiós a ti y hablando luego con papá, como para tener que hacerlo conmigo. Pensé esperarme al día siguiente, creyendo que tendría un día más para hacerlo. Por lo visto, me equivoqué por completo."

Charlie respiró aliviado por un momento, pensando un segundo después que tal vez había sido demasiado duro con Don y que no se merecía que le dijera eso, porque, de todas formas, Charlie sabía que su hermano no tenía la culpa de nada.

Don lo miró en silencio, parecía estar pensando que decir, como contestar a lo que Charlie le acababa de decir. Se dio la vuelta y Charlie creyó que iba a sentarse, por lo que se acercó a él, dispuesto a ayudarle.

Sin embargo, por pensar en que su hermano le necesitaba en ese momento, Charlie no vio venir el golpe en el estómago, que hizo que se doblara y que apenas pudiera respirar.

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Me estás echando la culpa de que no te despidieras de mamá! ¿Vas a decirme que soy el culpable de todos tus traumas?" Con el segundo golpe en la nariz, Charlie creyó escuchar como algún hueso se rompía pero apenas reaccionó, aunque hubiera podido, el shock lo tenía paralizado.

"¿También vas a decirme que si te ha costado tres años decidirte a comenzar algo con Amita también es por mi culpa?" El tercer y último golpe fue en el pecho y Charlie sintió como el aire dejaba de entrar en sus pulmones y cayó al suelo incapaz de respirar.

"¡Sólo le pido al mundo que me deje vivir mi vida! ¿Tan difícil es de entender eso?" respirando con dificultad por la emoción del momento, Don se apoyó en el brazo del sillón y hundió la cara entre las manos, suspirando para tratar de relajarse.

Fue entonces, como si de un clic en su cabeza se tratara, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. "Oh dios mío, Charlie."

Se arrodilló en el suelo, junto al cuerpo inmóvil de su hermano que se había hecho un ovillo, creyendo que Don volvería a golpearle de nuevo. Don trató de acercarse a él, de tocarle, pero al hacerlo, notó el cuerpo de su hermano temblar y cómo, aunque apenas podía moverse intentaba alejarse de él.

"Lo siento, Charlie, lo siento mucho, no se lo que me ha pasado, no se como he podido."

Cuando sintió que comenzaba a respirar con cierta normalidad, Charlie se levantó en parte, apartando de él la mano de su hermano y se arrastró hasta que pudo tocar la pared.

No se atrevió a mirarle a los ojos, tenía miedo de ver el mismo odio, que ahora sabía que iba dirigido hacia él. Se mantuvo en silencio, temiendo que lo que pudiera decir, volviera a enfurecer a su hermano y quisiera golpearle otra vez.

A duras penas, llegó por fin hasta la pared, seguido de cerca por Don, que no se alejaba de él, aunque ya no le estaba tocando. "Deja que te ayude, no puedes levantarte tu sólo."

"¡Estoy bien!" Charlie no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que le había gritado a alguien, ni siquiera si lo había hecho alguna vez, pero en ese momento era lo único que podía hacer, ya que lo que realmente necesitaba era golpear a Don por lo que le había hecho, por como lo había usado para liberarse de toda la tensión acumulada entre el último caso y la ruptura con Liz, pero sobretodo por haberle dicho aquello, que ahora ya no sabía si su hermano lo sentía de verdad. "¿Por qué no vuelves a tus botellas y dejas que me marche? Si lo hubiera hecho en un principio nada de esto hubiera pasado." Sin apartar la mano de la pared y sintiendo como su cuerpo se resentía, consiguió ponerse en pie por fin. "Ni siquiera tenía que haber venido."

Con dolorosos movimientos recogió su bolsa y abrió la puerta. "Por favor Charlie, deja que te lleve a casa, al menos deja que haga algo por arreglar las cosas."

Charlie lo miró y Don se dio cuenta en sus ojos no había enfado por lo que le había hecho si no que su mirada estaba llena de tristeza, igual que la sonrisa que apareció en sus labios.

"Lo siento pero no. Para arreglar las cosas, tendrás que empezar por ti mismo y por la mierda que te llevas guardando dentro todo este tiempo."

Don lo vio dejar el apartamento y dirigirse a los ascensores sin mirar atrás, tambaleándose pero con seguridad en si mismo, Charlie no estaba dispuesto a que su hermano lo viera con alguna debilidad, aunque le dolía todo el cuerpo y estaba deseando gritar por el dolor.

Sin embargo, Don sólo deseaba ayudar a su hermano, llegar hasta él ofrecerle un brazo en el que apoyarse y llevarle a casa en su coche. Sabía que tenía que hacerlo y por mucho que Charlie le dijera lo contrario iba a conseguir que no pusiera las cosas más difíciles de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo él.

Le siguió cuando vio que las puertas del ascensor se abrían y aunque corrió, no consiguió evitar que se cerraran. "Mierda."

Bajó por las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo, pero cuando llegó abajo, vio que su hermano ya había salido del bloque de apartamentos, ligeramente doblado, como si no pudiera moverse completamente erguido. Verlo así le estaba destrozando, sabiendo que tenía la culpa de que su hermano Charlie estuviera así.

"Charlie, espera." Charlie no contestó, pareció como si no le hubiera escuchado o tal vez hiciera como si tal cosa.

Salió a la calle y trató de alcanzarle una vez más, pero para cuando estaba a punto de llegar hasta él ya se había montado en su bicicleta y se había marchado a gran velocidad, dando la vuelta a la esquina y desapareciendo de su vista sin más, aunque antes, Don pudo ver la expresión de dolor en cada pedaleo.

"Lo siento, Charlie, no debí comportarme así, nunca debería haberte pegado, eres mi hermano y te quiero más que a nada en el mundo. No se si podrás perdonarme algún día por todo esto."

Sabía que Chalie no podía escuchar sus palabras, pero le daba igual, tenía que decirlas o reventaría, de la misma forma que se las diría a Chalie cuando tuviera la ocasión, cuando su hermano quisiera escucharle, suponiendo que en el algún momento pudiera llegar a perdonarle por todo lo que había ocurrido.

Mientras permanecía de pie, en medio de la calle, una voz en su interior y que conocía perfectamente de otras veces, le dijo que tenía que correr, que Charlie le necesitaba. Antes de ponerse en marcha siquiera, escuchó el frenazo de un coche, los gritos de una mujer y como su perro ladraba violentamente.

"No, por favor, dime que no ha sido Charlie." Don corrió hasta la esquina de la calle y dio la vuelta tan rápido como pudo, aunque la voz le repetía una y otra vez que si que se trataba de su hermano.

Un pequeño grupo de personas habían rodeado un coche parado en medio de la calle, del que había salido su conductor y con él teléfono en la mano, se movía en todas direcciones y parecía estar fuera de si.

Mientras su corazón palpitaba a gran velocidad y seguro de que lo que iba a encontrarse no era nada bueno, Don consiguió meterse entre la gente y ver que una mujer estaba arrodillada en el suelo, junto a otra persona que parecía inconsciente.

Al mirar a su alrededor y ver la bicicleta de Charlie, destrozada bajo una de las ruedas del coche, Don no necesitó acercarse más para saber que se trataba de su hermano. Apartó con violencia a la gente que se interponía en su camino y llegó hasta el cuerpo de Charlie.

La sangre manaba de una herida en la cabeza y su brazo estaba colocado en una posición completamente antinatural. "Charlie, ¿puedes oírme?" No se atrevía a tocarlo, temeroso de que cualquier contacto pudiera lastimarlo, más de lo que ya lo había hecho anteriormente. "Charlie, vamos por favor dime algo." Sin embargo no hubo respuesta.

Don temió que en realidad estuviera muerto, pero cuando vio que su pecho, ya lastimado antes del accidente subía y bajaba entrecortadamente, respiró, ligeramente aliviado, sabiendo que al menos estaba vivo.

"Vamos hermanito, tienes que aguantar." Se volvió hacia la gente que se amontonaba a su alrededor. "Que alguien llame a una ambulancia." Unos miraban a otros, como si lo que acababa de decir Don no tuviera ningún sentido. "Por el amor de dios, mi hermano se muere, ¿quiere alguien llamar a una maldita ambulancia?"

Con sumo cuidado y tras arrancar parte de la tela de su camiseta, deposito el pedazo sobre la cabeza de su hermano, tratando de cortar la hemorragia que no había parado de sangrar.

Al notar el contacto, Charlie emitió un leve sonido agónico, que casi fue más doloroso para el propio Don, sabiendo que todo aquello acababa de suceder por su culpa, porque le había gritado, porque le había golpeado violentamente y porque no había sabido pararse a tiempo.

Si Charlie moría ahí en medio de la calle, de camino al hospital o en el propio hospital, Don no se lo podría perdonar nunca. "Charlie por favor, no me hagas esto."


	2. Entra tu, yo no puedo verle, ahora no

"¿Papá?" Don había dudado durante mucho rato sobre como decirle a su padre lo que había ocurrido con Charlie. Ni siquiera el mismo se lo podía creer, sentado en la sala de espera del hospital.

Había pensado en no decirle nada hasta que supiera como estaba su hermano, pero entonces pensó que si por una horrible casualidad, Charlie moría esa noche y su padre no estaba al tanto, nunca se lo perdonaría y nunca podría volver a mirar a su padre a los ojos, sabiendo que le había quitado la oportunidad de decirle adiós a su hijo.

Finalmente, había decidido llamarle, pero mientras lo hacía, comenzó a recapacitar lo que había ocurrido de verdad, en el caso de que tuviera que decirle a su padre porque su hijo mejor estaba luchando por sobrevivir en ese mismo momento

Todo parecía un sueño borroso en su mente, pero que en realidad había ocurrido, la discusión con Charlie, cuando este sólo trataba de ayudarle, se vio pegándole, algo que no había hecho en su vida y que no entendía como podía haberlo hecho ahora, quiso detenerse mientras lo veía, aún a sabiendas que ya no podía cambiar lo que había hecho. ¿Tan mal estaba como para haber llegado a eso? Y por último vio el accidente.

Aunque su voz interior le dijo que no había sido tal accidente, que de no haberse comportado así con su hermano, nada de aquello hubiera ocurrido, que Charlie no se habría marchado de su apartamento tan furioso, tan dolido, ni mucho menos con los golpes que él le había proporcionado, no habría estado pensando en él y desde luego, se habría fijado en el coche que se abalanzaba sobre él.

"_Todo esto ha sido culpa mía ¿Qué le voy a decir a papá ahora? No puedo decirle que su hijo está entre la vida y la muerte porque yo le he puesto ahí, eso acabaría con él, no después de la muerte de mamá, no puede perder a un hijo, no puede perdernos a los dos."_

"Donnie, ¿Qué ocurre?, ¿te encuentras bien?" Alan no necesitaba que su hijo le dijera mucho como para saber que algo no marchaba bien, su voz sonaba apagada, incluso parecía temblar mientras hablaba.

"_No papá, no estoy bien porque he hecho algo imperdonable, he estado a punto de matar a Charlie, ni siquiera se todavía si saldrá de esta."_ Eso era todo lo que Don quería decirle a su padre en ese momento, pero por mucho que lo intentó, no fue capaz de hacerlo.

"Papá, ha ocurrido algo. Es Charlie… ha habido un accidente, estamos en el hospital, yo no… papá, ven por favor."

El era el agente Don Eppes, capaz de tratar con el peor de los asesinos, de mantener la calma en las situaciones más duras y difíciles, pero en ese momento, teniendo que decirle a su padre que su hijo pequeño tal vez no saliera del quirófano en el que ya llevaba demasiadas horas metido; la voz se le quebró, las palabras no salían de su garganta, ni siquiera las tenía claras en su cerebro.

"¿Qué?, ¿Cómo que un accidente?, pero Donnie, ¿estáis bien?, ¿Charlie está bien?" Alan se sentó en el sofá, aturdido por las palabras de su hijo, que a simple vista, parecían no tener mucho sentido, parecían un discurso bastante incoherente, pero que en realidad, acababan de aterrarle. "¿Puedes pasarme a Charlie, está contigo?"

"Papá, Charlie está en el quirófano, un coche… en realidad no lo se, no lo vi bien, estaba cerca pero no lo pude ver, no le pude salvar a tiempo y ahora... Pero fue un coche, Charlie no lo vio venir, no pudo esquivarlo." Don creía que su lengua no le funcionaba, sabía lo que quería decirle a su padre, sabía que tenía que decirle que si no le hubiera gritado a su hermano, si no le hubiera golpeado, nada de aquello hubiera sucedido. Pero de nuevo, algo en su interior se lo impidió. "Ven pronto por favor." Fue todo lo que consiguió decir, lo único que realmente era cierto en ese momento.

- o -

Tras colgar el teléfono, Alan se quedó unos momentos quieto, sentado en el sofá, con la mirada perdida en ninguna parte. Apenas podía creer lo que Don le había dicho, Charlie había tenido un accidente, no se trataba de ninguno de los casos de su hermano, no había sido en la investigación de un asesinato, no una venganza de alguno de los antiguos casos, había sido un simple y maldito accidente en la calle, un coche había estado a punto de matar a su hijo y sólo se había tratado de un estúpido accidente.

Años atrás, cuando su mujer había enfermado, los médicos le dijeron que su cuerpo había dejado de luchar, que la guerra estaba perdida y que ya no podía hacer nada, que cualquier día podía morir.

Le costó, pero al final se convenció de que eso tenía que ocurrir, que un día, cuando fuera al hospital, su mujer ya no estaría en su cama, que se habría ido para siempre. Fue duro, pero consiguió aceptarlo.

Sin embargo, esto era diferente. Apenas tres horas antes, Charlie había salido de la casa, diciéndole que iba a ver a su hermano, que no parecía que debía de quedarse sólo y que a lo mejor pasaría la noche en su apartamento.

Lo miró al salir, esperó a que despareciera por el fondo de la calle, montado en su bicicleta, como hacía cuando su hijo era pequeño y se dispuso a pasar la noche sólo, disfrutando de la tranquilidad de tener toda la casa para él.

Nada le había dado la más remota idea de que la noche se pudiera estropear de tal manera, que al final, tan sólo tres horas más tarde, su corazón podría estar tan comprimido por el miedo, que apenas pudiera respirar y que tuviera que volver a pasar por el momento de no saber si cuando llegara al hospital, uno de sus seres más queridos iba a estar allí, esperándole para saludarle y decirle que sólo se había tratado de un terrible susto, o si por otro lado, nunca más podría volver a ver a su hijo pequeño.

Se levantó del sofá pesadamente y fue hacía la puerta de la casa. El tiempo parecía haberse ralentizado de repente, porque en realidad quería que así fuera, que dios o quien tuviera el poder necesario, le diera el tiempo suficiente como para llegar al hospital antes de que el mayor de sus miedos se volviera a hacer realidad otra vez.

Sin embargo, al pasar por una estantería, situada junto a las escaleras que subían al piso superior, se encontró con una foto, en la que vio a sus dos hijos, era muy reciente, aunque en ese preciso momento no lograba recordar cuando había sido tomada exactamente. La contempló un momento, absorto en la mirada feliz y tremendamente tierna de su hijo más pequeño.

"Charlie… no puedes quitármelo también a él, ya te la llevaste a ella, ¿no fue eso suficiente? Deja que mi hijo viva, tiene toda la vida por delante, una carrera prometedora y una novia sensacional, no es justo que me lo quites ahora."

No sabía muy bien con quien estaba hablando exactamente, pero decididamente tenía que conseguir que alguien le escuchara, que alguien se apiadara de sus palabras y salvara a su hijo, en el caso de que los médicos ya no pudieran hacer nada.

- o -

Cuando por fin vio que un médico aparecía por la puerta de quirófano y que caminaba directamente hacia él, Don dudó sobre si deseaba de verdad escuchar lo que tuviera que decirle. ¿Qué haría si le decía que su hermano había muerto? ¿y si había habido alguna complicación y la operación no había salido del todo bien?, ¿Qué pasaría si le decía que su hermano, que Charlie no volvería a ser el mismo nunca más?

Sin embargo, sabía que tenía que sobreponerse, después de que todo ocurriera sólo y exclusivamente por su culpa, tenía que enfrentarse a lo que fuera a suceder a continuación.

"Agente Eppes." Todo a su alrededor se convirtió en un gran silencio, la gente que hablaba con otros médicos callaron de repente, la megafonía dejó de hablar y sólo parecieron existir el médico que lo miraba a los ojos y él, Don Eppes. "Acabamos de terminar con éxito la intervención a su hermano."

"_¿Con éxito, que quiere decir eso exactamente, Charlie se va a poner bien o es que al menos no ha muerto en la mesa de operaciones?"_ Don esperó a que el médico continuara hablando, porque no se sentía con fuerzas para preguntar.

"Se que le hemos hecho esperar demasiado tiempo y lo sentimos por eso."

"_Dígalo ya por el amor de dios, se trata de la vida de mi hermano."_

"No se preocupe, su hermano se podrá bien. Le hemos sedado para que las primeras horas no sean demasiado dolorosas."

"_¿Demasiado dolorosas, qué es lo que he hecho?"_

"¿Pero cómo esta Charlie?" Creyó que la voz no salía de su cuerpo, pero resultó que si, que el médico le había escuchado.

"El impacto con el coche le rompió el brazo y la recuperación será lenta y seguramente dolorosa, pero le puedo asegurar que todo saldrá bien."

"¿Y el golpe en la cabeza? Había perdido mucha sangre antes de llegar aquí, ¿está seguro que de eso también se recuperará?" Don había visto demasiados accidentes en la carretera, como para estar seguro de que la herida en la cabeza de su hermano no era un simple rasguño.

"_Diga que si, no me diga que el golpe le puede producir algún tipo de trastorno psíquico, Charlie es un genio, no podría superar que me dijera que le he quitado eso, no después de haberle quitado… su inocencia de esa forma."_

Hasta ese momento, no lo había pensado, la adrenalina le había tenido demasiado concentrado en otras cosas, pero ahora que lo había dicho su voz interior, se dio cuenta que era verdad, Charlie siempre había sido una persona completamente inocente, incapaz de hacer ningún tipo de mal a nadie, y él, en una sola noche, le había quitado de golpe esa inocencia, su propio hermano había abusado de él, tanto física como mentalmente para desahogar sus problemas y había roto la burbuja tan perfectamente diseñada a lo largo de los años, en la que había vivido Charlie. No sabía si eso se lo podría llegar a perdonar en algún momento.

"No se preocupe, puedo asegurarle, que todo está perfectamente, la herida era más aparatosa de lo que en realidad ha resultado ser y aunque si es cierto que la cantidad de sangre perdida en el traslado fue considerable, no nos parece nada preocupante en este momento."

El médico, a pesar de lo nervioso que estaba Don, se comportaba de una forma absolutamente tranquila, como si en lugar de haber estado operando a su hermano mientras él pensaba que Charlie se estaba muriendo, acabara de llegar de su casa.

"Entonces todo ha salido bien ¿no?, que cuando se recupere de lo del brazo, estará bien y no ha habido ninguna complicación."

Don casi pudo sentir que las manos y las piernas le temblaban. Habían sido demasiadas horas de absoluta tensión contenida, de pensar en todas las posibles soluciones, de los finales de aquel día tan largo y cada uno sonaba peor que el anterior, que ahora que su cuerpo se estaba comenzando a relajar, estaba empezando a pasarle factura.

"Estamos casi seguros de ello."

"_¿Cómo que casi?, o está seguro de que Charlie saldrá de esta perfectamente o tiene dudas, pero no puede estar casi seguro y decirlo sin más"_

"Todavía tenemos que esperar a que despierte, para que podamos comprobar que todo está en orden."

"_Eso no lo había dicho antes, no había dicho nada de posibles daños cuando despertara."_

"¿A que se refiere, puede haber algún problema cuando se despierte? Usted ha dicho…"

"Mire agente Eppes, el cerebro es sumamente complicado, no sabemos lo que ocurre en su interior y no podremos saber con exactitud si existe algún daño en su cabeza hasta que no despierte."

"_Suena tanto a lo que podría decir Charlie."_

"Es todo lo que puedo decirle por el momento."

"¿Puedo verle?" Don ya no aguantaba más, necesitaba ver a su hermano, en las condiciones que estuviera, porque, necesitaba asegurarse, que por lo menos, seguía con vida.

"Su hermano está descansando, así que le recomiendo que sea una visita rápida y que se marche pronto, mañana lo trasladaremos a planta y podrá estar con él todo lo que quiera."

"¿Donnie?" La voz de su padre a su espalda, casi le hizo tambalear.

No podía darse la vuelta, no se sentía con fuerzas de mirar a su padre y ver la misma tristeza y angustia en sus ojos que la que había sonado en su voz.

Sin embargo, cuando notó la mano firme de su padre sobre su hombro, ya no pudo evitarlo por más tiempo y su cuerpo decidió que era el momento de rendirse definitivamente, al ver que su padre estaba con él, ya no tenía por que ser el fuerte, no al menos durante un rato.

"Donnie, ¿Cómo está Charlie, le has visto ya?" Ni siquiera le había dicho nada todavía, y Don ya se sentía culpable, tan sólo con tener a su padre delante de él, mirándole, esperando que le dijera como se encontraba su hijo.

"No, estaba a punto de entrar, pero hazlo tu, las visitas en la UCI tienen que ser muy cortas y es mejor que entres tu."

Su padre lo miró un momento, en silencio, como si tan sólo con los ojos fuera capaz de decirle todo lo que el necesitaba escuchar y que su padre ni siquiera sabía que debía decir en ese momento.

"Pero tu llevas aquí casi toda la noche, deberías verle tu y estar con él." Don dio un pequeño paso atrás al escuchar esas palabras y sintió que un resorte se apoderaba de él.

"¡No!" No esperaba haber levantado la voz de esa manera, pero fue su única reacción posible. No se merecía ver a su hermano, no cuando su padre estaba allí, aunque tampoco sabía si él mismo quería verle, si en realidad se sentía capaz de hacerlo. "Yo… yo ya he hablado con él medico y me ha asegurado que Charlie se podrá bien pronto." Era mejor no decirle aquello de, sabremos si está bien cuando se despierte, asustar a su padre, más de lo que ya veía que estaba, no merecía la pena.

"Muy bien, entraré y veré como está, pero luego, te llevo a casa." Alan se detuvo un momento y tras ver el agotamiento en los ojos de su hijo, decidió rectificar lo que acababa de decir. "Mejor te vienes tu a casa esta noche, no deberías estar sólo."

Alan puso de nuevo una mano en el hombro de su hijo mayor y aunque no estaba seguro, podría decir, que notó como comenzaba a temblar, aunque un segundo después volvía a estar completamente sereno.

"No, prefiero caminar, ha sido una noche muy larga y prefiero ir caminando a casa, mañana vendré aquí directamente. Ve con él, ahora te necesita." Su padre asintió y un momento después desapareció tras las puertas que Don tenía delante.

"_Si papá, entra tu porque yo no puedo, he dicho que tenía que verle, pero en realidad no me siento capaz de estar ahí. ¿y si se despierta? ¿Y si me ve y veo sus ojos llenos de miedo porque le pueda volver a hacer daño? No papá, no puedo permitir que eso pase, no al menos por esta noche. Mañana tal vez será distinto."_


	3. Tienes que estar con él

Poco a poco los sonidos que le rodeaban, comenzaron a llegar hasta él, aunque retumbaban en su mente y parecían ininteligibles. Al principio, Charlie no supo reconocer donde se encontraba, todo sonaba con eco y nada parecía definido en su cabeza. Se paró a pensar, a tratar de separar cada ruido que aparecía en su cabeza y que ahora que acababa de despertar, no significaba nada para él o quizás si, no lo sabía con seguridad.

No estaba seguro de si le dolía todo el cuerpo, o si en realidad no sentía ningún dolor en absoluto, no podía asegurarlo. Intentó mover las piernas, pero su cerebro no le contestó, ¿o tal vez eran sus piernas las que no se movían por mucho que lo intentaba? El dolor en la cabeza, hizo que Charlie dejara de pensar y se quedara donde estaba, tumbado, en silencio, esperando a que sus ojos quisieran abrirse y comenzar a ver el lugar en el que estaba, a que sus cuerdas vocales estuvieran dispuestas a emitir algún sonido inteligente, a que su cerebro volviera a tomar el control de su cuerpo.

Sin saber cuanto tiempo había pasado, si se había vuelto a dormir por los medicamentos que le habían dado o si sólo se había quedado esperando a que ocurriera algo, se dio cuenta que había abierto los ojos, ¿Cuándo? Lo desconocía por completo.

Todavía veía borroso, incapaz de enfocar la vista en nada, pero ahora que estaba consiguiendo vislumbrar algo, se dio cuenta, que había un sombra, alguien a su lado, seguramente sentado, cerca de la cama.

"¿Don?" Fue el primer nombre que le vio a la mente, no lo dijo porque le hubiera reconocido, pero quería decirle, a quien fuera que estaba allí, que estaba despierto y su hermano fue el primero en quien pensó.

La sombra, se movió, afortunadamente para Charlie, había conseguido hablar, no había sido su imaginación. La otra persona se acercó a él y aunque no estaba muy seguro de ello, notó que una mano, tocaba la suya, con suavidad, incluso creyó que la otra mano temblaba.

"No Charlie, soy papá."

"_¿Papá? Ah claro, papá. ¿Qué ha pasado?, ¿estoy en el hospital? ¿Por qué estoy en el hospital?, ¿Dónde está Don?"_ Demasiadas preguntas se amontonaron en su cabeza, haciendo que esta estuviera a punto de explotarle. Por eso no dijo nada, sólo esperó en silencio.

Había vuelto a cerrar los ojos, pero seguía sin saber cuando lo había hecho. Al abrirlos de nuevo y mirar hacia su padre, se dio cuenta, que le estaba viendo. Aunque la luz del exterior le hacía daño en los ojos, no los volvió a cerrar.

"¿Cuánto hace que llevo aquí?" Su voz le sonó rara, igual que los días que tenía resaca.

"Tu hermano me llamó ayer por la noche. Has estado durmiendo toda la noche por las pastillas. ¿Cómo te encuentras?"

"Raro, supongo, es como si no sintiera nada, como si estuviera flotando. ¿Por qué no puedo mover nada?"

Siempre había tenido miedo de que un día al despertarse, su cuerpo hubiera dejado de obedecerle, que no pudiera moverse nunca más, que sus brazos y piernas se hubieran detenido para siempre y ahora que le estaba preguntando a su padre, temía por la respuesta.

"Son los sedantes, el médico dijo que necesitabas descansar y te dio unas pastillas muy fuertes." Aunque no del todo aliviado, Charlie suspiró. De nuevo intentó moverse, sin éxito otra vez y aunque trató de no hacerlo, un pequeño gemido, provocado por la impotencia, salió de sus labios. Volvió a notar el contacto de la mano de su padre. "No trates de moverte, cuando se pase el efecto, te encontrarás mejor."

Por un momento, ambos se quedaron en silencio. Alan quería preguntarle a Charlie, si se acordaba de lo sucedido, si recordaba porque estaba en el hospital, pero al mismo tiempo, si su hijo le decía que no y luego le pedía que se lo dijera, no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo, de contarle que un coche lo había arrollado, que había estado a punto de morir, del miedo que tenía a perderle.

Charlie, por su parte, ya estaba agotado, casi no habían hablado, ni siquiera se había movido, pero ya deseaba volver a dormir otra vez, descansar y esperar que la siguiente vez que se despertara, su cerebro volviera a dominar la situación de su cuerpo.

Sin embargo, había algo que no hacía más que rondarle su cabeza abotargada. Los recuerdos del día anterior, mezclados con los delirios y los sueños de aquella noche, se superponían unos a otros, sin dejarle saber cuales eran reales y cuales no.

"¿Fue un coche verdad?" Su padre se volvió a sentar a su lado, Charlie lo notó cansado, terriblemente agotado, pero no contestó a la primera. Charlie sabía que le costaba contestarle, al fin y al cabo, seguía siendo su hijo pequeño, y poder pensar que había estado cerca de morir, no debía de ser fácil para su padre.

"Si, no lo viste venir y se te llevó por delante. Por suerte tu hermano estaba cerca y llamó de inmediato a una ambulancia." Charlie no podía estar seguro, todavía no veía completamente bien, pero por como hablaba su padre, podría haber dicho que estaba llorando, o que al menos estaba a punto de hacerlo. No quería hacerle daño, no a su padre, que debía de haber estado toda la noche en esa habitación, posiblemente sin dormir en todo el rato, esperando a que se despertara por fin.

"_Don, Don me trajo, Don avisó a la ambulancia, estaba conmigo cuando todo ocurrió. Habíamos…" _Charlie dejó de intentar recordar, porque entonces fue cuando todas las imágenes de lo que había pasado el día anterior, pasaron por delante de sus ojos, como una película.

La discusión, los golpes, cuando se había marchado, sabiendo que su hermano le estaba siguiendo, que quería pedirle perdón. Pero él, no se había parado, no quería pararse después de lo que había pasado. Había llegado a la calle, mientras sabía que Don no descansaría hasta que hablara con él y Charlie también quería hablar con su hermano, pero no ese día, no hasta que se pasaron los efectos del alcohol en su cuerpo.

Estaba pensando en su hermano, el resto del mundo, a su alrededor había dejado de existir, andaba por la calle, pero no era consciente de sus actos, ni de los nadie más, sólo de escuchar los pasos lejanos de su hermano que le estaba siguiendo.

Había cogido su bicicleta, se había subido en ella y se había marchado, de forma totalmente inconsciente, tanto que podía haber ido por la acera, que no se habría dado cuenta. Pero no, había decidido bajar a la calzada, pero no había mirado, llevado por la rabia del momento, se había lanzado sin mirar y cuando quiso darse cuenta, sintió el golpe, aunque no estaba seguro de si se trataba del frontal del coche sobre su cuerpo o del suelo al caer, había escuchado voces, mientras el miedo y el dolor, se apoderaban de su cuerpo por momentos.

Sabía que estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento a causa del dolor, pero cuando la voz de Don llegó hasta él, sonando asustada, aterrorizada incluso, tuvo un motivo para seguir consciente, o al menos para intentarlo. Había dejado de importar porque habían discutido, porque se había marchado y que era lo que le había provocado tal enfado. Todo eso había terminado por desaparecer.

Su cabeza, algo atontada, regresó de nuevo a la habitación. "¿Charlie?"

"_¿Por qué me pregunta? Ya sabe que soy yo. Creo que me he quedado dormido otra vez."_

"¿Dónde está Don?" Con movimientos lentos, Charlie miró a su alrededor, tenía que encontrar a su hermano y aunque sólo fuera un momento, hablar con él. Aunque no estaba realmente seguro si deseaba hablar del tema con su hermano, tenía que verle.

"_Debe de estar muy preocupado por mi. Sólo de pensar que algo así le sucediera a él y que yo estuviera allí. ¿Por qué no está aquí?"_

Debía de haber preguntado en voz alta sin darse cuenta. "Tu hermano se fue anoche, dijo que vendría hoy por la mañana, le vi cansado."

"_¿Entonces, porque no ha venido todavía? A lo mejor todavía está enfadado conmigo y no quiere verme, a lo mejor, vino con la ambulancia, llamó a papá y luego se fue porque no quería estar aquí."_

Charlie necesitaba preguntar si Don le había dicho algo a su padre, si le había contado todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos. Pero no lo hizo, ¿y si no le había dicho nada, y si su padre no sabía que habían discutido, que Don…

"¿Por qué no descansas un poco? El médico a dicho, que tienes que dormir todo lo posible." En el mismo momento en el que su padre puso su mano sobre su frente y le hablo casi en un susurro, todo lo que un momento antes había pasado por su cabeza, desapareció de repente, todos los problemas, las dudas, los interrogantes, se desvanecieron como si nunca hubieran llegado a existir.

Su padre estaba a su lado, cuidaría de él mientras estuviera durmiendo otra vez y posiblemente, cuando despertara, su hermano también estuviera allí o si estaba en algún caso importante, tal vez no había podido ir todavía.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos, o tal vez, estos se cerraron solos, llevados por su necesidad de dormir de nuevo. Los sonidos volvieron a ser un simple murmullo sin importancia y todo el mundo que le rodeaba había dejado de tener la más mínima importancia para Charlie.

- o -

Cuando su equipo llegó al trabajo, Don ya estaba allí. Sólo había pasado por casa un momento, para cambiarse de ropa. No había dormido, ni siquiera lo había intentado, no quería pensar lo que podía llegar a soñar o las pesadillas que podía llegar a tener.

Por más que lo intentaba y por más agotado que se sentía, no conseguía hacer que su cabeza dejara de pensar una y otra vez en lo sucedido, no dejaba de ver repetidamente, la imagen de Charlie en el suelo, de tenerlo entre los brazos, de notar como el cuerpo de su hermano no hacía más que temblar, la herida de la cabeza no dejaba de sangrar y no paraba de pensar en lo que hubiera hecho si hubiera muerto por su culpa.

"_Fue todo por mi culpa. Si Charlie hubiera muerto, ¿Cómo pude permitir que algo así pasara? Es mi hermano, es Charlie, y yo…"_

"¿Te encuentras bien? No tienes buena cara." Las palabras de Megan, que estaba apoyada sobre su mesa, hicieron que no tuviera que pensar en eso por un rato. "¿No habrás estado trabajando todo el fin de semana?"

Don la miró, en silencio. No quería tener que decirle todo lo que había sucedido, no quería que nadie supiera que había estado a punto de matar a su hermano, pero tenía que hacerlo, posiblemente, no con esas palabras, pero si necesitaba hablar con alguien del tema.

"¿Y Charlie, creía que vendría contigo?"

"No vendrá, no puede." Megan se lo quedó mirando, sabía que había algo extraño en su jefe, sus ojos se lo estaban diciendo. Al principio había pensado que se trataba de cansancio, que había estado trabajando todo el fin de semana, pero ahora que lo miraba bien, lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que había algo más.

"¿Don, estás bien?"

"No, lo siento, es que estoy cansado, no he dormido en toda la noche. Estoy preocupado por…"

"_Vamos Don, ahora resulta que ni siquiera puedes pronunciar el nombre de tu hermano. Si, te sientes culpable y es lógico, pero tienes que aceptarlo, fue tu culpa, tu le hiciste ir a parar a ese hospital y por mucho que trates de ocultarlo no puedes negar la realidad."_

"¿Ha pasado algo?"

Don respiró hondo y se decidió a soltarlo sin más, a no pensar mientras lo decía, o de lo contrario, no sería capaz de hacerlo nunca.

"Charlie está en el hospital"

"¿Qué?, ¿Qué ha pasado?" Megan se sentó junto a él, la preocupación se dibujó en sus ojos.

"Fue un accidente, yo lo vi y no pude hacer nada. Un coche se abalanzó sobre él y yo no pude evitarlo antes de que sucediera. Megan, fue mi culpa."

"No digas eso, tu no podías hacer nada si un loco al volante aparece de la nada."

"_Si que podía haber hecho algo Megan, si no le hubiera hablado así, si no le hubiera… Megan, yo golpeé a mi propio hermano, yo le empujé contra el coche."_

"Pero yo estaba allí, soy agente del FBI, tenía que haberlo visto venir."

Megan puso su mano sobre la rodilla de Don y este la miró. "Si, eres agente del FBI, pero no eres dios, no podías saber lo que iba a ocurrir." Megan se detuvo un momento. "¿Por qué no estás con él?"

"He estado toda la noche allí, esperando a saber algo, ahora mi padre está con él."

"_Además, no puedo, sabes, no puedo entrar en esa habitación y mirarle, ver como me devuelve la mirada y hablar con él, ¿Qué le iba a decir?, ¿Cómo te encuentras? Ya se que está mal, le vi en medio de la calle, todavía tengo su sangre en mi ropa, ¿crees que podría mirarle a la cara?"_

"Sigo pensando que deberías ir, estar con él, a su lado. Charlie te necesita. Os conozco de sobras a los dos, como para estar segura de que tu hermano se recupera antes si estás con él." Megan le sonrió y asintió.

No estando muy seguro de si mismo, Don se levantó, sin decir nada más. Sabía que Megan tenía razón, aunque si le contaba toda la verdad, igual ella dejaba de pensar lo mismo, pero de todas formas, sólo había una cosa que podía hacer, que debía hacer, por muy difícil que fuera para él, estar al lado de su hermano, cuidarle, pese a lo mucho que le costara y por muy difícil que le resultara, Charlie no tenía la culpa de sus errores.

Megan lo vio desaparecer cuando el ascensor se cerró tras él. Sabía perfectamente que había algo más, no le hacía falta ser una buena psicóloga para conocer de sobras a su jefe y saber leer en sus ojos. Pero no había querido preguntar, no era el momento, mientras él mismo no quisiera hablar del tema.

"¿Ese era Don? ¿Adonde va? Parecía no encontrarse bien." David apareció por detrás de ella.

"Es por Charlie, ha tenido un accidente." No dijo nada más, ni su preocupación por Don, ni que sabía que había algo más. Se quedó callada un momento, para luego volverse hacía David. "Vamos, tenemos trabajo que hacer y no quiero tener que molestar a Don, necesita tiempo."


	4. Sin tu ayuda estoy perdido

Don nunca hubiera pensado que una espera pudiera ser tan tensa, ni siquiera cuando había esperado a que apareciera el médico de Charlie y le dijera el estado de su hermano tras haberle intervenido, ni siquiera entonces se había sentido así, lleno de incertidumbre y desconcierto al mismo tiempo, esperando a que su hermano pequeño abriera los ojos y lo encontrara allí sentado, mirándolo y le dijera algo.

¿Qué sería lo primero que le diría, vería en los ojos del inocente Charlie algún tipo de odio por todo lo sucedido la noche anterior o sus ojos mostrarían el mismo terror que habían expresado al haberle golpeado tan violentamente?

Creía conocer perfectamente a su hermano pero no sabía si se trataba porque tenía la cabeza llena de pensamientos contradictorios o por que, pero no estaba seguro de cómo iba a reaccionar Charlie cuando le viera allí o si deseaba verle siquiera.

El agente especial Don Epps, conocía a la perfección lo que era una espera, su trabajo le había llevado muchas noches a tener que esperar, para que al final no sucediera nada y el sospechoso no apareciera en escena. Pero ahora, era diferente, se trataba de la espera a que su propio hermano se despertara, a saber si recordaría lo ocurrido, si sería capaz de perdonarle y ayudarle a perdonarse a si mismo por lo que había hecho y si podrían recuperar lo que tenían antes entre ellos.

Megan le había convencido para que fuera a ver a su hermano y aunque no estaba del todo convencido de estar haciendo lo mejor, estaba allí, sentado junto a la cama de Charlie, mirándolo mientras dormía, fijándose en su respiración tranquila. Parecía estar relajado.

"_¿Será posible que no recuerde lo que ocurrió anoche, lo que yo le hice y por qué tuvo el accidente?"_

Se pasó la mano por el pelo; se sentía nervioso, a pesar de que, por su trabajo, estaba acostumbrado a no perder los nervios con facilidad. _"A excepción de la noche pasada_". Pero la espera se estaba haciendo interminable, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido y no anduviera más hacia delante.

Se inclinó hacia la cama, su cerebro, al igual que su corazón, le obligaban a estar cerca de su hermano; ya había estado a punto de perderlo unas pocas horas antes y no estaba dispuesto a que sucediera lo mismo otra vez.

"Es difícil de decir esto, Charlie y más después de lo que ha ocurrido y estoy absolutamente convencido que seguramente no querrás escuchar lo que tengo que decir, pero tengo que hacerlo." Don se detuvo antes de continuar, si Charlie despertara en ese momento, no seguiría hablando y de alguna forma pensó que no sería tan malo no tener que terminar de decirlo.

Sin embargo, no fue así. _"Las pastillas están haciendo su efecto."_ Por un momento Don se sintió decepcionado porque su hermano no hubiera vuelto en si.

"Charlie, lo siento. Se que eso no va ha ser suficiente para que puedas llegar a perdonarme y que no va conseguir que yo me sienta mejor por haber estado a punto de matarte." Don tuvo que dejar de hablar, pensar un momento que era lo que realmente quería decir.

Sin quererlo, apretó con fuerza la mano de su hermano, como si de esa forma recuperar la fuerza perdida mientras contemplaba el rostro extremadamente pálido de su hermano pequeño. "Pero, es cierto, necesito que sepas que nunca volveré a ponerte la mano encima, ni siquiera se como pude hacerle anoche, no hay nada que pueda llegar a explicar mi comportamiento y aunque no sirva de excusa, ni yo mismo lo entiendo. ¿Crees que podrás volver a mirarme sin miedo en los ojos?"

Respiró profundamente, por muchas ganas que tenía de llorar, no quería hacerlo, no si eso le ayudaba a desahogarse y de alguna forma a sentirse mejor y quitarse parte de la culpa que le oprimía con fuerza el corazón. "¿Podrás volver a ser mi hermanito y confiar otra vez en mi? Si me dices que no, lo entenderé perfectamente, porque, ¿sabes? Yo tampoco estoy muy seguro de poder hacerlo."

Se detuvo, dejó de hablar sin quitar la vista de encima a su hermano, como si sus ojos se hubieran quedado clavados en la figura que descansaba en la cama. Ya no podía seguir hablando, las manos le temblaban, como no recordaba que le hubiera pasado desde que su madre murió.

Cerró los ojos; quería poder retroceder en el tiempo, evitar que toda aquella tremenda locura ocurriera y mantener a salvo a Charlie de él. Nunca antes habría pensado que tendría que proteger a su hermano de si mismo.

Siempre había pensado que alguno de los asesinos y demás criminales que habían detenido en aquellos años jutos, trataría de hacerle daño atacando a su hermano, pero nunca que quien le iba a hacer daño de esa forma, sería él mismo. Por que lo había hecho, lo desconocía, si había sido el alcohol que había ingerido o si tanto le había dolido las palabras de Charlie, cuyo único delito había sido ser totalmente sincero con su hermano, prefería no pensarlo en ese momento.

- o -

"¿Don?" Nunca antes se había parado a pensar lo bien que le hacía sentir escuchar a su hermano pronunciar su nombre, pero ahora que pensaba en ello, se daba cuenta que no podía evitar sonreír, al oírle hablar después de tantas horas sin sentido alguno. "Has venido."

Aunque apenas podía dejar de mirarle, Don tuvo que apartar los ojos de Charlie, que ahora lo miraban de la forma más tierna que nunca le había visto. ¿Acaso lo hacía para hacerse sentir peor de lo que ya estaba? No, simplemente, Charlie era así, incapaz de albergar odio, ni siquiera, después de algo tan terrible como lo de la noche anterior.

"_¿Cómo es posible que me hable así?, ¿Por qué no hay resentimiento en su voz, por qué no me pide que me vaya de la habitación, que no quiere verme, que necesita estar sólo y pensar en todo esto?"_

"¿Don, qué pasa?, ¿Por qué no me dices nada?, ¿Te ha dicho algo médico que tengas que decirme?"

"_Tal vez sea verdad y no recuerde lo que sucedió"_ Mientras pensaba eso, Don no sabía si lo que sentía en su interior era pena o un gran alivio. _"¿Significa eso que podemos empezar de cero, borrar lo sucedido? Tal vez él si, pero yo no estoy tan seguro, porque lo recuerdo demasiado bien y no me lo puedo quitar de la cabeza, no puedo cerrar los ojos y no verlo en la calzada, sangrando y muriendo en mis brazos, por mi culpa."_

"Don." La tercera vez que Charlie pronunció el nombre de su hermano, lo hizo acompañado de su mano, que la puso sobre la de Don. Al notar el contacto, Don regresó a la realidad y sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse con los de su hermano.

"Eh, Charlie, ¿Cómo estás?" Tenía miedo de seguir hablando, de que Charlie se diera cuenta que su voz temblaba.

"Algo aturdido, las pastillas que me dan para el dolor son muy fuertes y no hago más que quedarme dormido continuamente." Era tan parecido al Charlie que Don conocía que la sola idea de que realmente hubiera olvidado la discusión, la pelea, los golpes de Don, hacía que la esperanza comenzara a ganarle espacio a la desesperación y al odio que sentía hacia si mismo. "Tienes mala cara. Seguro que no has dormido nada."

Don sonrió, su hermano le conocía demasiado bien y eso no era nada bueno si pretendía ocultarle lo que realmente pensaba y los recuerdos que su mente no hacía más que mostrarle una y otra vez.

"Un poco antes de ir al trabajo."

"Estás mintiendo, seguro que has estado aquí hasta que llegó papá, él te mando a casa para que durmieras pero tu no has podido. Te preocupas demasiado por mi, al fin y al cabo, sólo fue un accidente y ya ves, no estoy tan mal."

Charlie sabía que si le hacía creer a su hermano que no recordaba nada, él se sentiría mejor y le costaría menos acercarse a él, comportarse como su hermano y no odiarse tanto como sus ojos, sus ojeras y el tono de su voz decían que lo estaba haciendo ahora.

Además, Charlie estaba seguro que Don no volvería a hacerloe una cosa semejante, la noche anterior no había sido consciente de sus actos o de lo contrario, nunca le hubiera golpeado, no lo había hecho cuando eran pequeños, nunca le había puesto la mano encima y estaba convencido que no iba a hacerlo ahora.

Don necesitaba tiempo para recuperarse, igual que él necesitaba tiempo para curar las heridas, para que los huesos rotos sanaran, para que el corazón y la mente borraran el miedo que todavía era incapaz de quitarse de encima cada vez que miraba a su hermano. Ambos necesitaban tiempo y si para ello, Charlie tenía que simular una amnesia temporal, no iba a haber nada que no le hiciera actuar así.

Don no le había contestado a la primera, porque aunque decirle que tenía razón era lo más fácil y con lo que Charlie se hubiera quedado más tranquilo, sentía que mentirle no era la solución. Una cosa era no hacerle sufrir en ese momento con lo que le había llevado a esa cama de hospital si realmente no recordaba lo sucedido y otra muy distinto hacerse el héroe cuando en ningún momento lo había sido; sino más bien todo lo contrario.

"_No Charlie, no ha sido papá el que me ha mandado a casa, he sido yo el que no he podido quedarme, el que no me he atrevido a verte y tener que decirle a papá que había estado a punto de matarte, eso habría acabado con él, igual que me ha destrozado a mi. No he cuidado de ti como él siempre me dice que tengo que hacer, te he dejado tirado y he huido lo más rápido que he podido."_

"Deberías irte a dormir. Yo todavía voy a seguir aquí al menos un par de días y cuando vengas esta tarde o mañana, podremos hablar un rato."

"No." La contundencia de aquella palabra le sorprendió a si mismo, pero sin pensar mucho en lo que quería decir, continuó hablando. "He venido para estar contigo, al menos hasta que vuelva papá o a que pueda venir Amita. No voy a dejarte sólo ahora."

"_Eso ya lo he hecho antes y no voy a repetir el mismo error dos veces." _

- o -

Charlie sonrió, pero no dijo nada al respecto. Mientras había estado su padre con él, no había hecho más que pensar en como iba a reaccionar cuando apareciera Don en la habitación.

No estaba seguro de querer verle y poder controlarse. Al principio, lo único que deseaba hacer era gritarle, reprocharle su comportamiento, decirle que si estaba furioso consigo mismo o con Liz, no tenía porque haberlo pagado con él.

Pero, conforme fue transcurriendo el rato y Don no apareció allí, Charlie comenzó a imaginarse a Don, abrumado por la culpa, incapaz de encontrar las fuerzas para verle y hablar con él.

Charlie podía estar dolido y temeroso de encontrarse cara a cara con su hermano, pero desde luego, no tanto como él y decidió, que si a lo largo de la mañana, Don aparecía, tenía que dejarle hablar, o tal vez, aunque no lo hiciera, mirarle a los ojos fuera suficiente para entender lo que pasaba por su cabeza y que era lo que no se atrevía a decirle por miedo a lo que Charlie pudiera decir.

Mientras reflexionaba sobre lo que debía hacer, se había vuelto a quedar dormido, era cierto que las pastillas no hacían más que adormecerlo continuamente y su padre se había marchado a descansar en algún momento de la mañana.

No sabía cuando había aparecido su hermano, ni cuanto tiempo llevaba allí, pero al abrir de nuevo los ojos, lo encontró sentado a su lado, en silencio, con la mirada perdida, no se había percatado de que había vuelto en si.

En un primer momento, Charlie no dijo nada, se lo quedó mirado, intentando leer en sus ojos lo que estaba pensando, antes de que Don colocara la barrera que tan bien conseguía apartarlo del mundo, incluido él. Indudablemente, vio pena, dolor en una mirada cansada por no haber dormido en toda la noche; también había rabia y odio, que debía de tener hacia si mismo; pero si realmente hubo algo que Charlie pudo ver en los ojos de su hermano, fue desesperación, miedo y terror.

Supuso que la causa de esos fuertes sentimientos era él y aunque una parte de su cerebro le decía que Don tenía que sufrir por lo que le había hecho, su corazón no era capaz de hacerle caso; se trataba de su hermano mayor y por mucho que quisiera odiarle o temerle, no pudo hacerlo, Don nunca le hubiera hecho daño a propósito, no después de todo lo que había hecho esos últimos años para protegerlo, para alejarlo de todos los peligros que su trabajo le pudiera causar. Don le quería y eso era lo único de lo que estaba completamente seguro mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

"¿Cómo va el caso?"

Don miró a su hermano con total desconcierto en la mirada, no podía creer, que realmente le estuviera preguntado eso después de todo lo sucedido esas horas. "¿Cómo dices?"

"¿Qué como va el caso que lleváis entre manos?" Charlie se movió, quería cambiar de posición, pero resultaba difícil cuando las costillas comenzaron a dolerle y creyó que un feroz animal estaba devorándole el brazo.

Cerró los ojos y los apretó con fuerza, intentando no protestar en voz alta, no quería que Don se preocupara más de lo que ya lo estaba. Sin embargo, al notar las firmes manos de su hermano, sujetándolo y ayudándole a sentarse, el dolor pareció mitigarse un poco.

Fue entonces cuando se convenció que estaba en lo cierto. Cuando Don, sin decir nada, le hizo apoyarse sobre él, mientras colocaba la almohada lo más hueca posible para él, cuando con mucho cuidado le ayudó a apoyarse en ella y cuando se sentó a su lado en la cama, todavía apretando una de sus manos, Charlie estuvo seguro que Don le quería de verdad, que podía confiar en él y que aunque fuera a costar mucho tiempo, podían recuperar la relación que tanto esfuerzo les había costado conseguir. Porque Don seguía siendo su hermano mayor.

"Creo que tenemos una pista bastante buena. Megan y los chicos están en ello ahora." Don comprendió porque Charlie había cambiado de tema tan repentinamente y no se lo reprochó, sino que le siguió el juego.

"_Gracias Charlie, se que no será fácil, pero se que podemos volver a ser los mismo que éramos el viernes, pero sabes que necesito tu ayuda, ahora mismo estoy perdido y sin ti no creo que pueda conseguirlo."_


	5. Puedes hablar conmigo

Tras haber pasado todo el día anterior dormitando a causa de las pastillas contra el dolor, por fin el médico le permitió a Charlie estar consciente la mayor parte del tiempo, por lo que tenía más tiempo para pensar.

Se acababa de despedir de Amita, que se había marchado para impartir una de sus clases como sustituta y mientras llegaba su padre, se había quedado sólo, recapacitando sobre que hacer a partir de entonces.

Desde que se había marchado Don el día anterior por la tarde, Charlie no había hecho más que pensar en su hermano, en el dolor que había visto en sus ojos y como había tratado de evitar por todos los medios comentar lo ocurrido antes del accidente.

Él tampoco dijo nada, esperaría a que su hermano se encontrara mejor, tal vez dejar un poco de tiempo, le permitiera hablar de ello y tal vez para entonces, también se sintiera con fuerzas para hablar con él.

Los golpes de alguien llamando a la puerta, le devolvieron a la realidad. "Eh, Charlie ¿Cómo estás?" Colby estaba apoyado en la puerta sonriéndole. "Siento no haber podido venir antes a verte."

"No pasa nada, además he estado todo el tiempo durmiendo." Colby entró en la habitación y sentó junto a la cama.

"Se te ve mucho mejor."

"Gracias, la verdad es que si, seguramente mañana me dan el alta y podré volver a trabajar otra vez."

"Se te hecha de menos en el FBI, el caso se hace mucho más difícil sin tu ayuda." Colby sonrió, aunque Charlie lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber que había algo extraño en su amigo, la preocupación se podía leer en sus ojos, cansados después de un duro día de trabajo.

"Colby, ¿Qué ocurre?" El agente se cruzó de brazos y desvió un momento la mirada, desde luego, le ocurría algo.

"No es nada, supongo. Es sólo que Don está muy raro." Mientras hablaba, Colby se inclinó hacia la cama, igual que si quisiera que nadie escuchara su conversación con Charlie. "Ya imagino que lo que te ha sucedido ha sido difícil para él, si ya nos has dado un susto de muerte a nosotros que no hacemos más que pensar en ti, pero no se… le veo raro."

"Estará cansado, se que no está durmiendo mucho, no hace más que salir del trabajo y viene aquí a verme."

Charlie sabía que no era eso, su hermano era perfectamente capaz de vivir bajo una gran presión, además también sabía demasiado bien que era lo que le preocupaba a su hermano y si, era por él y lo que le había ocurrido, pero más que afectarle, le había cambiado, incluso traumatizado podría pensar Charlie y por el momento, Charlie no sabía como arreglar las cosas y ayudarle a volver a ser el mismo otra vez.

"Supongo que tienes razón, pero es como si se comportara de una forma rara, parece ausente, más callado de lo habitual, aún no se como es capaz de concentrarse en caso en el que estamos. Megan le insiste en que se vaya a casa a descansar, pero no quiere, dice que se está bien, que sólo se preocupa por tu estado."

Colby dejó de hablar por un momento, pensando que tal vez su jefe no quisiera que le dijera a Charlie como se encontraba, pero no podía evitarlo, necesitaba hablar con alguien que conociera bien a Don y que le pudiera decir si realmente estaba mal, porque era su amigo y se preocupaba por él. "Bueno, imagino que ya se le pasará, cuando vea que estás bien del todo, volverá a ser el mismo."

"_Eso espero aunque no creo que vaya a ser tan fácil, no creo que se recupere mientras no hable de una vez con él. Pero no me siento preparado para ello y no creo que él lo esté todavía, lo puedo ver en su marida."_ Pensó Charlie mientras escuchaba a Colby.

Mientras había hablado con su hermano el día anterior, obviamente lo había visto raro, distante, como había dicho Colby, pero al mismo tiempo, parecía haber puesto una barrera delante de él, que no podía traspasar nadie, ni siquiera su propio hermano.

Una barrera tras la que escondía, en secreto, una terrible frustración por no poder hablar con nadie, el miedo a volver a repetir lo que le había hecho a Charlie y el pensar que no pudiera controlarse otra vez si algo así volvía a ocurrir; pero sobretodo le asaltaba el miedo a que su hermano pequeño, al que tan intensamente estaba intentado cuidar de los criminales a los que intentaban atrapar juntos, no volviera a confiar en él y tuviera miedo de su propio hermano.

"Crees que se trata de algo más ¿verdad?" Charlie levantó la mirada hacia Colby, que le observaba junto a la cama. "Conozco tu cara y se que también estás preocupado por Don y que sabes algo a lo que yo no llegó. ¿Qué es Charlie, que le ocurre? Dime si podemos ayudarle."

Charlie esperó un momento, en silencio. Hasta ese momento, no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba hablar con alguien de lo que había pasado, sacarlo todo de una vez y preguntar a esa persona cual era su opinión sobre el tema, que creía que debía hacer ahora para ayudar a su hermano.

Pero si algo le sorprendió de verdad, fue que se tratara de Colby, que le conociera tanto como para leer en sus ojos la preocupación por Don. ¿Tanto se le notaba?

"Colby, no se si debo…"

"¡Colby, que alegría verte por aquí!" Tanto Colby como Charlie se volvieron hacia la voz que provenía de la puerta, Alan acababa de llegar, llevando un vaso de café humeante en la mano.

Charlie suspiró ligeramente aliviado, agradecido, de alguna manera por no haber tenido que contarle a Colby lo que tanto le atemorizaba, por poder evitar hacerlo al menos de momento, hasta que encontrara el momento adecuado para hacerlo.

Colby saludó al recién llegado y se volvió de nuevo hacia Charlie, le miró a los ojos, con una complicidad, que Charlie nunca había visto en él pero que agradeció enormemente y que le hizo sentirse mejor, por saber que había alguien que estaba dispuesto a hablar con él.

Por otro lado, ahora Colby estaba seguro de tener razón, había algo raro en su jefe, algo que le había cambiado y que Charlie sabía perfectamente pero le costaba contarle todavía.

"Me tengo que marchar, pero volveré, cuando estés en casa, más tranquilo, pasaré a verte y hablamos." Le mantuvo la mirada un momento más a Charlie que asintió en silencio; todavía no estaba preparado para hablar con nadie de la pelea, pero tal vez Colby tenía razón, cuando estuviera más tranquilo, podrían hablar, pues ambos lo necesitaban.

- o -

Una vez que Colby se hubo marchado, padre e hijo se quedaron solos y Alan se sentó donde antes había estado Colby.

"Veo que tienes mejor cara." Dijo para luego tomar un sorbo de café.

"Si, ahora que ya no tengo que tomar esas pastillas, parece que mi cerebro vuelve a funcionar bien otra vez. Ahora puedo pensar con mayor claridad." Charlie se acomodó en la cama, sabía que era lo siguiente que le iba a preguntar su padre y no estaba muy seguro de cómo iba a responder, no sabía si quería realmente responder a esa pregunta.

"No se si es un buen momento, pero ¿has recordado algo más sobre el accidente?" Los ojos de su padre se concentraron en los suyos de una manera inquisitiva.

"No mucho, sólo imágenes inconexas, nada que pueda unir."

Alan se removió en el sillón. "Sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa ¿verdad? Por muy duro que sea lo que recuerdes, estoy aquí para escucharte."

Charlie sonrió tímidamente ¿acaso su padre sabía algo? Tal vez Don, finalmente, agobiado por toda aquella situación, se había desahogado con su padre, le había terminando contando todo.

"Claro, pero no se nada papá, ya me gustaría acordarme. ¿Te ha dicho algo Don sobre lo ocurrido?"

"No más que tu, dice que no pudo evitar el accidente y que sólo escuchó el golpe antes de encontrarte en el suelo." Alan se detuvo un momento, suspirando con fuerza mientras recapacitaba. "Tampoco he querido presionarle demasiado, se que esto le ha afectado mucho aunque no tenga la culpa de nada. Ya sabes como es tu hermano, porque aunque no quiera reconocerlo, os parecéis demasiado."

Charlie se volvió hacia la ventaba sin decir nada. Decididamente, todo el mundo se había dado cuenta que su hermano estaba distinto, que el accidente le había afectado mucho, pero nadie había llegado a la conclusión sobre lo que realmente había ocurrido esa noche.

Pero, por mucho que necesitaba contarlo todo, no quería ser él el que tuviera que decirlo, no quería hasta que no hubiera hablado con su hermano, hasta que ellos hubieran aclarado las cosas, pero por otro lado, necesitaba hablar con alguien de una vez, sacar todo lo que le estaba agobiando, presionando el interior desde que había desperado.

Sin embargo, no estaba muy seguro de que esa persona pudiera ser su padre, se pondría hecho una furia con Don, después de cómo había insistido en que le protegiera mientras le ayudaba en los caso y que no le pusiera nunca en la primera línea de fuego, no quería ni pensar en lo que diría de enterarse de que el accidente, al menos en parte, había sido culpa suya y no quería que eso sucediera.

Entonces recordó las palabras de Colby, cuando estuviera listo, estaba allí para hablar con él, para escucharle, comprenderle y ayudarle a hacer lo mejor en esa situación tan difícil. Tal vez tenía razón y fuera lo mejor hablar con él antes que con su hermano.

"Charlie, ¿estás bien?" Su padre se levantó y se volvió a sentar en el borde de la cama y Charlie se lo quedó mirando extrañado. "Te has quedado tan callado de repente que creía que te ocurría algo."

"Si estoy bien, no pasa nada, es que intentaba recordar el accidente. Pero nada, no viene a la mente." Su padre el acarició el brazo cariñosamente.

"No te esfuerces demasiado, cuando tu cerebro esté preparado para recordar, lo harás, ya sabes que te ha dicho el médico que te tomes las cosas con calma." Charlie sólo sonrió.

Le encantaba lo mucho que le protegía su padre, siempre lo había hecho y se sentía seguro cuando hablaba con él, como si nada malo le pudiera ocurrir mientras tuviera a su padre cerca.

"Gracias, tienes razón, las cosas se arreglarán solas." O al menos eso esperaba, darle tiempo a todo para volver a su sitio, nunca había sido su solución favorita, escapar de los problemas no le había gustado nunca, pero ahora no sabía que otra cosa hacer sin decirle a su padre lo ocurrido, sin enfrentarse a su hermano, sin hacer que todo se rompiera sin remedio.

Esperar era todo lo que podía hacer, al menos hasta que saliera del hospital, quería estar en su casa, en su terreno, para pensar en aclarar las cosas con todo el mundo, aunque tal vez, hablar con un amigo fuera una buena solución por el momento.


	6. Donnie, ¿es cierto eso?

Sobresaltado, Charlie se despertó con su propio grito. Se quedó tumbado un momento, mirando al techo, asegurándose que realmente estaba despierto y que solamente se había tratado de una pesadilla, una de tantas que le abordaban todas las noches, aunque no se lo hubiera dicho a nadie, mientras respirando entrecortadamente, intentaba calmar su propio cuerpo que no hacía más que temblar, igual que todas las noches.

Desde que había despertado en el hospital, no hacía más que dibujarse en su mente, una y otra vez, la misma escena, volvía a discutir con Don, en su apartamento, las mismas palabras volvían a ser pronunciadas todas las noches y sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, Don volvía a cambiar, volvía a golpearle, volvía a reprocharle lo mismo que aquella noche, volvía a sacar aquello que tan hondo se había preocupado en guardar todos esos años. Los golpes regresaban y finalmente, aquel coche, que parecía haber salido de la nada, le golpeaba con fuerza y entonces despertaba.

No había una sola noche en la que pudiera dormir de un tirón, pero no había hablado con nadie, ni con su padre, ni muchísimo menos con Don. No quería preocupar a nadie y decirles que no era capaz de superar lo ocurrido; prefería buscar el mismo la forma de salir de aquella espiral que parecía no tener fin.

El día anterior el médico le había dado el alta y por fin podía dormir en su habitación, fuera del hospital. Su padre le había dicho que si quería, se podía quedar con él por la mañana, que no iría a sus clases, pero Charlie le dijo que no, que tenía que seguir con su vida normal, que se encontraba lo suficientemente bien como para estar sólo.

Ahora, mientras estaba tumbado en la cama, escuchando el absoluto silencio de la casa, se alegró de estar sólo, que su padre no le hubiera oído gritar, que no se hubiera preocupado más de lo que ya estaba por él y que no hubiera tenido que empezar a darle explicaciones sobre lo que le ocurría.

Se levantó de la cama, no sin dificultad; ahora que el médico le había bajado la dosis de los calmantes, cualquier movimiento le producía un terrible dolor. Aunque parecía costarle horas, finalmente y en pocos minutos consiguió llegar hasta la cocina y se preparó el desayuno, aunque no tenía ganas de comer; pero si no comía algo, tendría que escuchar a su padre.

Se sentó en el sofá y encendió la televisión, pero por más que lo intentaba, su cerebro no era capaz de concentrarse en lo que estaban emitiendo; su cabeza, llena de imágenes, de frases, de palabras, de gente con la que había hablado durante los últimos días, no le dejaban pensar con claridad.

Entonces, una voz se hizo más fuerte que todas las demás. _"Me tengo que marchar, pero volveré, cuando estés en casa, más tranquilo, pasaré a verte y hablamos."_ Colby se lo había dicho un día antes y aunque en un primer momento había preferido no hacerlo y no hablar con nadie del tema; ahora, sentado en el sofá, sólo en casa, con todo el tiempo que quisiera para pensar en todo lo sucedido, se daba cuenta que en realidad, si que tenía que hablar con alguien.

- o -

Apenas había pasado media hora, cuando alguien llamó al timbre y un momento después Charlie se encontró con Colby, que con la misma mirada de complicidad, al mismo tiempo que tranquilidad, que le había visto el día anterior, estaba ahí plantado, con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada al principio. En realidad Charlie no estaba del todo seguro de lo que quería decirle o contarle a Colby, no sabía muy bien si quería ser completamente sincero y sacar por fin todo lo que sentía, todo lo que pensaba y todo lo que había ido acumulando los últimos días.

Por su parte Colby sabía porque le había llamado Charlie, a pesar de que no se lo hubiera dicho claramente, no le hacía falta. Pero tener que hablar de su jefe, de la relación que tenía con Charlie, era algo tan íntimo de Don que, por mucho que deseaba poderles ayudar a los dos, algo en su interior parecía decirle que estaba traicionando a Don.

"Vamos pasa, no te quedes ahí." Dijo por fin Charlie, rompiendo la tensión del primer momento. Sin responder, Colby le tomó la palabra y fue directo hacia el salón.

Los dos se sentaron en el sofá y durante los primeros instantes parecía que se iban a quedar así para siempre, en silencio, mirándose y leyendo los pensamientos del otro, que ambos conocían perfectamente. Sin embargo, tras respirar profundamente, fue Colby, quien se decidió a romper el silencio.

"Se te ve mucho mejor hoy."

Charlie sonrió, agradeciendo a Colby no entrar directamente en el asunto que le había llevado hasta allí ese día y en el que a ambos les costaba demasiado entrar. "Si, supongo que estar fuera del hospital ayuda."

"¿Cómo va la rehabilitación?" Dijo Colby señalando el brazo de Charlie.

De forma inconsciente, Charlie se paso la mano por el mismo brazo. "Es dura y lenta, pero el médico dice que en unos días estaré perfectamente. Lo malo es que ahora que estoy dejando los analgésicos, me duele hasta respirar."

"¿Y tu como estás?" Dijo Colby mirándole directamente.

Charlie agachó la cabeza, apartando la mirada del agente que parecía estar en medio de un interrogatorio. Charlie sabía que si le mentía, Colby se daría cuenta y le conocía demasiado bien, como para saber si le estaba ocultando algo.

"Bien, bueno ya sabes, es duro." Charlie carraspeó y volvió a alejar la mirada de Colby, que no había dejado de mirarle en ningún momento. "Soy una persona demasiado activa como para estar todo el día sentado en el sofá o tumbado en la cama. Me agobio fácilmente."

"Charlie, sabes muy bien que no me refiero a eso."

Charlie se mordió el labio. Un rato antes casi se había autoconvencido de que le contaría todo a Colby, que sería sincero al menos con él, se lo había propuesto, sabiendo que necesitaba sacar de su cabeza una cantidad enorme de pensamientos que no le dejaban descansar ni un segundo.

Pero ahora que lo tenía delante, que le estaba preguntando que era lo que sentía, que le preocupaba, que era lo que no le dejaba dormir, pareció que las cosas habían cambiado de repente, como si las fuerzas hubieran desaparecido en un instante, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

"Charlie, no quiero agobiarte, lo sabes muy bien, pero se que hay algo que te preocupa. Yo diría que hay algo que no te deja dormir, porque tienes mala cara." Colby se acercó a él y puso su mano sobre la pierna de Charlie y casi pudo notar que este estaba temblando. "No se lo que ocurre entre vosotros, pero se que algo no va bien entre tu y Don. Si quieres me lo puedes contar, por eso estoy aquí."

Charlie se acomodó en el sofá, de repente le parecía un sitio demasiado grande, como si se estuviera haciendo cada vez más pequeño conforme pasaban los segundos. "No se si… quiero decir que Don es mi hermano y tendría que hablarlo con él, pero no se… Colby, no puedo hacerlo porque se que eso le destrozaría."

Colby lo miró en silencio, sin llegar a comprender nada de lo que estaba diciendo, pero continuó escuchando sin decir nada, los ojos de Charlie le decían que necesitaba hablar sin más, contarle a alguien lo que tanto daño le estaba haciendo.

"La noche del accidente…" Charlie levantó por fin la mirada, encontrándose con los ojos de Colby, comprensivos. "Fui a casa de Don para hablar. Después de haber roto con Liz, no estaba bien, yo lo sabía, lo conozco bien. Cuando llegué, lo noté raro, distinto, muy arisco hacia mi." Charlie sonrió con tristeza.

"¿Había bebido?" Escuchar de pronto la voz de Colby, sorprendió a Charlie. Hasta ese momento, podía haber estado hablando a solas, en voz alta pero para si mismo; pero ahora se daba cuenta que había alguien que le estaba prestando atención, que le estaba escuchando, que no estaba sólo, como días atrás.

"Si, bastante más de la cuenta y supongo que ese fue mi error, querer razonar con él y no haberme esperado al día siguiente." Charlie se movió y notó que las costillas se resentían, tanto que casi podría haberlas escuchando gritar si tuvieran voz. Pero no le importó, ahora que había empezado a hablar, que se había decidido a contar lo ocurrido, no iba a permitir que, ni siquiera el más horrible de los dolores le detuviera.

"Charlie, ¿paso algo esa noche antes del accidente?" Aunque Charlie no le dijera exactamente lo que había ocurrido, estaba seguro de poder hacerse una idea de lo que había pasado, de lo que tanto estaba torturando a los dos hermanos.

Charlie asintió, casi con timidez y volvió a tomar aire con fuerza, como si de esa manera consiguiera hacerse con más fuerzas para continuar con su relato. "Tuvimos una pelea, al menos al principio. Ya te he dicho que tendría que haberme marchado y esperar para hablar con él; pero ya me conoces, cuando se refiere a Don quiero solucionar las cosas cuanto antes."

Charlie tragó saliva, en el mismo momento en el que Colby se levantó y fue hasta la cocina. Charlie se sintió aliviado por poder parar un momento, tener un segundo de respiro antes de continuar Un momento después regresaba con un vaso de agua y se lo entregaba a Charlie.

"El caso es que ambos dijimos cosas que no debimos y luego él…" Ahora si que su cuerpo había comenzado a temblar con fuerza, igual que cuando se despertaba cada noche después de su pesadilla más recurrente.

Colby lo notó y por un momento no supo como reaccionar; nunca lo había visto así, le había visto después de que intentaran matarlo, como había intentado ocultar su miedo entonces, pero no con ese pánico por los recuerdos.

"Charlie, ¿estás intentando decirme que Don te… hizo algo?" Casi le parecía imposible pronunciar aquellas palabras juntas. Conocía demasiado bien a Don como para saber lo mucho que trataba de proteger continuamente a su hermano, lo mucho que quería a Charlie, como para pensar que pudiera llegar a agredirle de alguna forma.

Charlie volvió a asentir, pues ahora las palabras se le habían atascado en la garganta, haciéndose una gran bola e impidiendo que ningún sonido saliera de su boca. Incluso creyó que se le hacía difícil respirar, como si estuviera debajo del agua y el oxígeno se estuviera acabando en el interior de sus pulmones agotados.

Acercándose a él, Colby puso su mano sobre el hombro de Charlie y apretó con fuerza. Charlie lo miró a los ojos, con las lágrimas a punto de brotar. "Don nunca me había golpeado, ni siquiera cuando éramos niños, siempre me protegía, cuidaba de mi. Pero el otro día… supongo que fue por culpa del alcohol, pero estoy seguro que ese no era mi hermano, el nunca me habría… hecho eso."

Por mucho quería preguntar, llegar a saber lo que realmente había ocurrido entre ellos aquella noche, Colby, no insistió más, si Charlie no se lo decía por si mismo, no quería tener que forzarle y obligarle a que se lo contara si el no deseaba hacerlo.

"¿Has hablado con Don de algo de todo esto?"

"No puedo, no hace falta que te diga como lo está pasando él, lo mal que se siente por lo que pasó, está convencido de que el accidente también fue culpa suya, pero ahí fui yo el que no vi el coche, no tuvo nada que ver con eso." Charlie bajó una vez más la mirada. "No, le he dicho que no me acuerdo de lo que ocurrió antes del accidente y el médico dice se trata de amnesia transitoria, que con el tiempo recuperaré esos recuerdos. Pero no se si quiero hacerlo."

"Charlie…" El ruido de la puerta al abrirse, hizo que Colby dejara de hablar de repente.

Los dos se volvieron hacia allí y un momento después se encontraron con Don, que sorprendido se quedó parado y también los miró. "Colby, ¿qué haces aquí?"

"He pasado a ver a Charlie, para hablar un rato, nada más." Colby se levantó, mirando con dureza a Don. Después de lo que Charlie le acababa de contar parecía que ya no fuera capaz de ver a su jefe de la misma forma. Dio un paso hacia él, pero la mano de Charlie sobre su brazo le detuvo.

"Gracias por venir Colby, pero supongo que tendrás muchas cosas que hacer y no quiero robarte más tiempo."

"¿Seguro que estarás bien?" Mientras hablaba no dejó de mirar a Don.

"Si no te preocupes, ahora que Don está aquí, puedes marcharte." Colby se volvió hacia él y Charlie asintió.

Al llegar a la puerta, Colby se volvió de nuevo hacia Charlie. "Ya sabes, llámame si necesitas cualquier cosa."

Una vez en la calle, Colby se detuvo, intentado recapacitar sobre todo lo que le había dicho Charlie, tan sólo unos momentos antes. Casi no podía creérselo, pero ahora las cosas comenzaban a tomar sentido. Ahora empezaba comprender por que Don había estado tan ausente; no había logrado perdonarse lo que le había hecho a Charlie y que por su culpa hubiera estado a punto te morir.

En cuanto a Charlie, ahora tenía sentido porque no había querido hablar con nadie del tema, porque le costaba tanto decir lo que había ocurrido, pues se trataba de su propio hermano, alguien que, como él había dicho, le cuidaba, le protegía y no entendía como había podido llegar a hacer algo semejante.

Las cosas no eran fáciles para ninguno de los dos.

- o -

Cuando Colby se hubo marchado, Don se acercó a donde estaba Charlie y se sentó a su lado. Charlie estaba en silencio, con la mirada perdida en ninguna parte, como si no quisiera mirarle.

"Charlie, ¿estás bien?" La voz de su hermano le devolvió por fin a la realidad. La conversación con Colby le había ayudado mucho, poder liberar aquella presión acumulada durante demasiados días ya, había estado a punto de acabar con él. sin embargo, ahora se daba cuenta que tenía que hablar con la única persona que le podía ayudar de verdad, la única con la que necesitaba compartir sus miedos, sus pensamientos y su recuerdos.

"No, Don, no estoy bien." Don no le contestó, si no que esperó a que continuara hablando. "Recuerdo todo lo ocurrido. El accidente, nuestra bronca y lo que tu…"

"Charlie, ¿Cuándo hace que…?"

"Desde que desperté, no perdí la memoria en ningún momento, pero como te vi así, no quise hacerte más daño." Don había dejado de mirarle y eso era precisamente lo que más había temido Charlie para no contarle la verdad. "Don, se que no fue culpa tuya, que si me golpeaste, fue por el alcohol, pero sobretodo se que el accidente no fue culpa tuya. Yo me marché demasiado cabreado después de lo ocurrido, inmerso en mis pensamientos y no lo vi venir."

Por fin lo había dicho, por fin había dejado salir todo aquello que tan concienzudamente había imaginado en su mente tantas veces, pero que tanto había evitado decir. Sin embargo, hubo algo con lo que no había contado.

"Donnie, ¿Es eso cierto?" Ambos hermano se volvieron hacia la puerta, ninguno la había escuchado abrirse, concentrados como estaban en su conversación, ninguno había oído entrar a su padre y ninguno se había dado cuenta que su padre estaba escuchando todo lo que estaban diciendo.


	7. Quedate hasta que me duerma

"Donnie, ¿es eso cierto?" Por un segundo, tanto Charlie como Don se miraron el uno al otro. Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de la llegada de su padre.

"Papá, no es…" Charlie se levantó del sofá y fue hacia su padre, pero la expresión de este le hizo detenerse.

Alan parecía no hacerle caso a su hijo pequeño, pues pasó a su lado y miró con dureza a Don. "Vamos Don, ¿Es cierto lo que he oído? Se que no ha sido así, pero quiero que me lo digas tu."

Don respiró profundamente, no era un momento fácil para nadie y mucho menos cuando ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de hablar del tema con su hermano y saber lo que este pensaba y sentía al respecto.

No estaba todavía preparado para enfrentarse a su padre y decirle que todo había sido por su culpa, que nada de lo que dijera iba a cambiar que Charlie había estado a punto morir por un descuido suyo; porque si de algo estaba seguro, era de que jamás podría perdonárselo.

"¿Don?"

"Papá déjalo. Fue culpa mía, de verdad, no fue el mejor momento para decirle lo que le dije, no debí de haberme comportado así con él." Aunque tan sólo creía la mitad de lo que estaba diciendo, Charlie necesitaba que su padre los dejara solos, poder hablar con su hermano tal y como Colby le había dicho. Nunca hubiera esperado que las cosas sucedieran así.

"He dicho que no Charlie. No se porque ninguno de los dos me había contado nada de esto. Estoy completamente seguro de que merecía saberlo. ¿Por qué nadie me había dicho nada?"

Alan había comenzado a levantar la voz, algo que no hacía muy a menudo, pues pocas veces se había sentido tan dolido como en ese momento, ahora que estaba descubriendo lo que ocurría entre sus dos hijos.

"Porque primero tenía que hablar con Don. También él lo está pasando mal y no quiero que sufra por mi culpa, no se lo merece."

"¿Qué no se lo merece? Ha estado a punto de matarte y ¿no se lo merece?"

"No lo pagues con Charlie, si alguien tiene aquí la culpa ese sólo soy yo."

"En eso tienes razón. ¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo así? ¿En que estabas pensando?" Charlie parecía haber desaparecido de la escena, padre e hijo se miraban fijamente y poco a poco iban levantando la voz, sin escuchar a Charlie que intentaba que se detuvieran antes de decir lo que no querían y de lo que se arrepentirían de seguro, tal y como ya había ocurrido una vez.

"¿Queréis dejarlo los dos de una vez?" Charlie se puso entre ellos, pero ninguno le miró, ninguno le hizo caso.

"¿Así es como proteges a tu hermano? ¿Acaso no tienes bastante con que cualquier asesino de la ciudad lo mate, que tienes que hacerlo tu mismo?"

"No puedes decirme eso, sabes muy bien que haría cualquier cosa por él. Nunca pondría su vida en peligro."

"Vamos papá, Don, esto no tiene sentido. Dejadlo ya." El tono de los otros dos hombres continuó aumentando por momentos, ninguno parecía escuchar ya al otro, ambos decían cosas, cada una peor que la anterior y por un momento, Charlie se vio volviendo a la misma escena que poblaba sus pesadillas.

"Don, quiero te que marches." Por un momento todos se quedaron en silencio, Charlie se fijó en la expresión de su hermano y se dio cuenta de que nunca hubiera esperado que su padre le dijera algo así.

"Papá…"

"Don ya me has oído, creo que es mejor que te marches."

"¡No!" La voz de Charlie hizo que los dos se volvieran hacia él de repente. "No papá, Don no tiene que marcharse; te he dicho que no fue sólo culpa suya, que yo también dije cosas que…" Sin casi darse cuenta, la vista se le comenzó a nublar, mientras se iba haciendo cada vez más difícil respirar y la voz del médico cuando le dio el alta, resonó en su cabeza.

"_Tómate las cosas con calma y sobretodo nada de emociones fuertes, no tiene porque pero sería posible que sufrieras una bajada de tensión si te alteras demasiado."_

Charlie se cayó y cerró los ojos, el piso había comenzado a darle vueltas en la cabeza y eso le estaba provocando unas terribles nauseas.

"Charlie ¿te encuentras bien?" La voz de su padre sonaba demasiado lejana, como si estuviera en el jardín y le llamara, como para poder contestarle.

Al volver a abrir los ojos, apenas pudo distinguir la figura que estaba delante de él, pero si que pudo ver, al fondo, la figura de su hermano y lo veía acercarse a cámara lenta.

"Don no me encuentro…" Fue todo lo que logró decir antes caer al suelo.

Sin embargo su cuerpo no llegó a tocar el suelo. Acostumbrado a moverse con rapidez en situaciones límite, Don había llegado a su lado y lo cogió, dejando que su peso cayera sobre él.

"¿Charlie, Charlie puedes oírme?" Don miró a su padre cuando su hermano no contestó a su pregunta. "Lo llevaré a su habitación."

No esperó ninguna respuesta por parte de su padre, que tan sólo lo miraba, no tan asustado como podría estar, si no sorprendido de haber escuchado, tan sólo un momento antes, como Charlie había defendido a su hermano después de lo ocurrido.

- o -

Cuando Alan llegó al dormitorio de su hijo, Don ya lo había dejado sobre la cama y le estaba arropando. Charlie continuaba inconsciente pero Don no se preocupó, ya sabía que no era algo demasiado extraño en su hermano, que Charlie no llevaba demasiado bien las situaciones de mucha presión.

"¿Está bien?" Su padre sonaba diferente, parecía haber desaparecido como si nada todo el odio que había escuchado proveniente de él un momento antes y ahora tan sólo había tristeza y preocupación.

"Si, sólo necesita descansar, dormir un poco y sobretodo, mucha tranquilidad." Aquello último apenas lo dijo con ninguna fuerza, porque en realidad sabía que se lo estaba diciendo a si mismo.

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? No lo entiendo Don, después de todo lo que ha sufrido tu hermano, no entiendo como puedes quedarte ahí sin más cuando acaba de desmayarse."

Mientras escuchaba a su padre, Don se sentó en la cama, junto a Charlie y le apartó algunos mechones de la cara. Le recordaba tanto a los días en los que su hermano había estado enfermo.

No habían sido muchas, Charlie no era un chico que se pusiera enfermo con facilidad, pero si que había pasado una gripe bastante fuerte y Don recordaba no haber ido a uno de los partidos más importantes por cuidarle.

Su padre le había dicho que no lo hiciera, que él y su madre se ocuparían de él, pero él no quiso, no mientras su hermano tuviera fiebre y delirara. No podía quitárselo de la cabeza y pensar en jugar un partido que entonces no tenía ninguna importancia.

"Ya te he dicho que no sería capaz de poner la vida de Charlie en peligro." Se detuvo un momento para intentar tranquilizarse y respirar con calma, si Charlie despertaba en ese momento, no quería que les viera otra vez discutir. "Y no dejo de pensar en lo que hubiera hecho si Charlie hubiera…"

No se había dado cuenta, pero su padre se había acercado a él y acababa de poner su mano sobre su hombro. Don se estremeció al sentir el contacto, pero aunque no lo dijo, agradeció que su padre lo hiciera.

"Tenía que haberlo visto venir." Don acarició la mejilla de su hermano y sonrió mientras hablaba.

"¿A que te refieres?"

"Esto. Mamá me lo dijo." Alan se mantuvo en silencio, pues no sabía de lo que estaba hablando su hijo, mirándole. "Cuando estaba en el hospital, justo el día que le dijeron que iba a morir, yo estaba fuera con Charlie y ella me pidió que entrara." Aunque ya había pasado algún tiempo desde la pérdida de su madre, todavía le costaba recordar aquello, por lo que notó como se formaba un nudo en la garganta conforme hablaba y la voz le temblaba.

"Sin saber yo que iba a morir, me dijo que cuidara de él, que no le dejara nunca." Don sonrió con tristeza, pensando en como en tan pocos días había fallado a su madre de tal manera. "Me contó lo mal que lo había pasado Charlie durante las épocas de exámenes en la universidad, las veces que le había visto vomitar por los nervios. Incluso me dijo que en el último año, cuando se acercaban los finales, se desmayó, como ahora; pero que sólo fueron los nervios."

Con cada palabra, Alan se dio cuenta de lo poco que debía de conocer a su hijo, para haberle dicho todo aquello y ahora escuchar esto. Nunca hubiera pensado verlo tan mal, tan destrozado y hundido, ni siquiera cuando le había llamado desde el hospital, con lo del accidente. Supuso que entonces se había tratado de un estado de shock y que ahora estaba viendo la verdadera preocupación de Don hacia su hermano.

"Don, ¿Por qué nunca me contaste eso? Charlie es mi hijo… lo dos sois mis hijos y no tenías porque haber llevado ese peso encima todo este tiempo." Alan se sentó en la cama, junto a Don que continuaba con la mirada fija en Charlie. "Os quiero más que a mi propia vida y haría cualquier cosa por vosotros."

"Por eso lo hice. Por eso me quedé en Los Angeles y por eso precisamente no te dije nada a ti y mucho menos a Charlie. Mamá me dijo que las cosas iban a ser difíciles, yo creí que se refería a que ella estuviera en el hospital, y que yo sabría ser el más fuerte y el que mantendría la familia a flote."

Alan no fue capaz de decir nada cuando, por primera vez no recordaba cuanto tiempo, veía a su hijo llorar, en silencio, con la miraba todavía fija en Charlie y sin soltar su mano en ningún momento.

"Si supiera como hacerlo, me cambiaría por Charlie ahora mismo."

"No digas eso." Alan apretó con fuerza su mano sobre el hombro de su hijo. "Ahora entiendo a lo que se refería Charlie, porque se que he dicho cosas que no han estado bien y si te hubieras marchado…"

"Don…" Los dos hombres se volvieron hacia Charlie que apenas había abierto los ojos. Se movió con dificultada, todavía estaba aturdido por lo sucedido y le costaba enfocar los objetos.

"¿Cómo estás?"

"Con unas ganas horribles de vomitar, pero bien, creo." Charlie sonrió ligeramente, aunque el estomago le estaba matando.

"Pues ahora vas a hacerme caso de una vez, vas a descansar y dormir y no te vas a levantar de esa cama en todo el día."

Mientras escuchaba a su hijo hablar, Alan sonrío. Ahora se preguntaba como podría haber ocurrido todo lo del accidente, pero después de lo que acababa de oír y de ver como Don se preocupaba por su hermano, no le cabía ninguna duda de que aquello no volvería a suceder.

"Vale, pero quédate, al menos hasta que me duerma." Dijo Charlie casi con un tono infantil, al cual Don no se pudo resistir.

Se levantó y se sentó a su lado, apoyando la espalda en el cabecero de la cama. Charlie se acomodó contra él y apoyó la cabeza sobre sus piernas. Finalmente cerró los ojos.


	8. ¿Qué tal has dormido?

Al despertar, Charlie tenía la misma sensación que si hubiera bebido más de la cuenta la noche anterior. No recordaba cuando se había quedado dormido y al abrir los ojos, tampoco estaba del todo seguro sobre como había llegado a su dormitorio. Trató de hacer memoria, pero lo único que consiguió recordar, fue la discusión de Don y de su padre. Nada más, el resto, era un borrón negro en su memoria.

Un sonido muy familiar y que Charlie reconocía muy bien como la respiración profunda de su hermano, llegó hasta él. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con la de su hermano, que apoyado en el cabecero de su cama, le miraba mostrando una pequeña sonrisa, que Charlie identificó pronto con la expresión de cansancio de Don.

Entonces Charlie se dio cuenta, estaba apoyado sobre el pecho de su hermano, debía de haber dormido la mayor parte la noche así, sobre él, pero tenía que reconocer que no se había enterado.

Cuando su hermano pequeño se despertó por fin, después de haber estado durmiendo doce horas seguidas, Don no dijo nada, tan sólo se lo quedó mirando, observando como abría los ojos y comenzaba a mirar a su alrededor, como lo miraba a él algo desconcertado y como volvía a acomodarse sobre su cuerpo.

Don se sintió bien en ese momento. Hasta entonces no se había dado cuenta realmente, pero era la primera vez en muchos días en que Don respiraba con normalidad, en que no sentía una fuerte presión en el pecho, que apenas le dejaba pensar en otra cosa y la primera vez que estaba disfrutando del momento que estaba pasando junto a su hermano.

Lo había visto dormir toda la noche, sabía perfectamente que no se había dormido ni un segundo y que había permanecido pendiente de Charlie en todo momento, que no tuviera ningún mal sueño, que durmiera toda la noche y que estuviera lo más cómodo posible. 

Por ello, al intentar colocarse en otra postura diferente a la de las últimas horas, notaba que le dolía terriblemente la espalda pues no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que se había movido, no había querido despertar a su hermano.

Charlie suspiró y se restregó los ojos. Al verlo Don sonrió al creer ver de nuevo a ese pequeño Charlie de cinco o seis años, el mismo al que despertaba todos los domingos para preguntarle si quería ir a sus partidos. Nunca le había dicho que no. Sin poder evitarlo, Don le revolvió el pelo que ya estaba de por si bastante revuelto y le volvió a escuchar suspirar, aunque esta vez más bien el recordó a un cachorrillo.

Charlie se movió por fin y se tumbó al lado de su hermano mayor, cubriéndose otra vez con la manta, pues la mañana era fría.

"¿Qué tal has dormido?" Preguntó por fin Don, sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Charlie.

"Creo que ha sido la primera noche, desde el accidente, en que duermo de un tirón." Charlie le mostró a su hermano una enorme sonrisa, porque estaba realmente feliz, no sólo porque Don se hubiera ocupado de él y hubiera cuidado de él, sino porque parecía que en su propia cabeza estaba logrando arreglar las cosas y dormir sin aquellas terribles pesadillas. "Supongo que me ha ayudado mucho que estuvieras aquí." Don tan sólo asintió, desde luego no iba a llevarse el mérito por solucionar algo, que realidad había comenzado a estropear él. "¿Y tu que tal has dormido?"

Tal vez, en otra circunstancia, Don le hubiera dicho que había dormido bien, a trompicones, pero respetablemente bien, pero que sólo le preocupaba que Charlie estuviera bien. Pero después de todo lo sucedido entre ellos, Don se había prometido no volver a mentir a su hermano y contarle siempre sus problemas, antes que a nadie más, por eso, aunque le costó unos momentos hablar, lo hizo sin más.

"En realidad no he dormido." Charlie lo miró en silencio. No se esperaba que dijera eso, no al menos tan directamente, aunque conocía demasiado bien a su hermano, como para habérselo imaginado y sobre todo tras observar su mirada cansada y su aspecto agotado. "Quería estar seguro que tu dormías bien, después del susto que nos diste ayer a papá y a mí, tenía que saber que estabas bien." Don se detuvo un momento antes de seguir hablando. "Papá ha venido un par de veces, tan sólo ha abierto la puerta y al creer que los dos estábamos dormidos se haba vuelto a marchar."

Don se había preocupado tanto porque Charlie estuviera bien y que pudiera dormir sin problemas, que apenas había pensado en como enfrentarse con su padre después de la bronca, de cómo se tomaría todo lo que había descubierto. No le reprochaba que hubiera tratado de echarle de casa, tantas veces durante los últimos días, él mismo había pensando en volver a pisar la casa; ni que le hubiera gritado, sus sentimientos por su propios actos, habían sido mucho peores.

Charlie trató de recordar durante un momento lo sucedido, pero no fue capaz, parecía como si una censura propia, una cortina invisible se hubiera colocado en su cabeza y no le dejara saber lo que había sucedido.

Don se dio cuenta y trató de hacerle las cosas mucho más fáciles a su hermano. "Charlie, ayer te desmayaste en el salón y si no te hubiera cogido, hubieras caído redondo al suelo."

Aquello fue como si Don le hubiera dado la llave para adentrarse en sus propios recuerdos, a los que un momento antes no era capaz de llegar y las imágenes, como si estuviera viendo una película se amontonaron en su mente. 

Se vio a si mismo metido en medio de la discusión entre los otros dos hombres, trataba de separarlos, de evitar que ninguno llegara a decir algo de lo que se arrepentirían toda su vida, algo por lo que ya había pasado él, pero no pudo, ninguno le estaba haciendo caso y entonces notó que la ansiedad se estaba apoderando de él y no podía pararlo.

Las imágenes se volvieron difusas, los sonidos sonaban demasiado huecos y el tiempo parecía andar más lento. Llamó a su hermano al notar que el suelo se tambaleaba bajo sus pies, pero no llegó a terminar la frase. El resto de los hechos dejó de existir.

"Siento mucho haberte asustado." Charlie desvió la mirada hacia la pared, mientras hablaba con Don, sin darse cuenta que su tono de voz sonaba casi como una súplica hacia su hermano. 

Se había prometido, cuando despertó en el hospital, que tenía que ser alguien mucho más fuerte, que tenía que conseguir que las cosas no le afectaran tanto, que los sentimientos no debían de estar tan a flor de piel, pero ahora se daba cuenta que había fallado. "Gracias por todo."

Don escuchó aquel agradecimiento como si fuera lo único que importaba en ese momento, como si el resto del mundo, fuera de esa habitación hubiera dejado de existir para él.

"Tal vez tu no das cuenta, pero si no estuvieras a mi lado siempre que te necesito." Comenzó a decir Charlie, sin atreverse a mirar a su hermano. Tenía que decir todo aquello de un tirón o no lo diría nunca más, pero si permanecía con la mirada clavada en los ojos oscuros, al mismo tiempo que tiernos de Don, estaba seguro que no lograría decirlo todo. 

"Tu eres mi mejor apoyo, mi mejor amigo desde que trabajo contigo y cuando el otro día fui a tu casa, pensé que tal vez me necesitabas tu a mi, que al menos querrías hablar conmigo." 

Mientras escuchaba a su hermano hablar, Don se deslizó por la cama, hasta quedar completamente tumbado. Cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por la sincera declaración de Charlie, unas palabras que había necesitado escuchar hacía ya demasiados días y por las que hubiera dado cualquier cosa. 

"Se que me necesitabas a mi, pero no te atrevías a decirlo. Puede que después de todo fuera una mala idea." 

Por más que estaba luchando por mantenerse despierto, Don notaba que la tensión acumulada durante toda la noche, cada vez que escuchaba una respiración más fuerte proveniente de Charlie, o que su hermano se movía y Don no sabía si estaba bien, ahora le estaba pasando factura y poco a poco, el sueño se estaba apoderando de él.

"Sinceramente, volvería a hacerlo, aunque supiera que iba a ocurrir lo mismo, volvería a ir a tu apartamento. Tal vez no te presionaría tanto, tal vez intentaría que te fueras a dormir y hablar contigo al día siguiente. Pero hubiera hecho lo mismo." 

Mientras terminaba de hablar, Charlie por fin se decidió a volverse hacía su hermano. Había notado como se había tumbado, como se había vuelto hacía él y como se había ido quedando muy quieto, pero cuando en ese momento lo miró, se dio cuenta que se había quedado profundamente dormido.

Charlie sonrió y arropó con cuidado a Don. Se levantó de la cama, notando que haber dormido todas aquellas horas de un tirón le había sentado muy bien y que por primera vez, en no recordaba cuando tiempo, se sentía descansado, que las costillas apenas le dolían y que el brazo parecía estar mejor.

Al levantarse, Don se removió en la cama y ocupó gran parte de ella, mientras resoplaba y suspiraba. Cuidadosamente, Charlie salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

- o -

Charlie Bajó las escaleras y fue a la cocina, en la que se encontró a su padre tomando un café. Alan lo miró, pero no dijo nada.

"Buenos días." Charlie vació la cafetería en una taza y se sentó a su lado. "¿Qué tal has dormido?" No podía ocultarlo, estaba de mejor humor que ningún día desde que todo aquello había comenzado.

"¿Dormir? Charlie, llevo esperando desde las ocho de la mañana a que alguno de vosotros dos salierais de ese dormitorio." Alan bebió un largo trago de café. "Ayer me entero de que Don fue el culpable de tu accidente y un momento después te desmayas y no apareces hasta ahora. ¿Cómo esperas que hubiera dormido?"

Charlie bajó la mirada levemente avergonzado. Se encontraba tan bien, que no se había parado a pensar que el resto del mundo estaba preocupado por él, que su padre y Don lo habían pasado mal. 

"¿Dónde está tu hermano?" La voz de su padre sonó más severa que nunca.

"Se ha quedado durmiendo arriba." Charlie bebió de su taza, sabía lo que venía después.

"¿Qué se ha quedado dormido, después de lo sucedido, después de lo que te hizo?, ¿Cómo tiene el valor de quedarse dormido?" Alan se levantó de la silla y con decisión, llegó hasta la puerta de la cocina.

"Papá espera, no es lo que piensas." Charlie se levantó tras él.

"No, realmente no se de que va todo esto. No se porque parece que tu hermano no se preocupa por ti y es capaz de quedarse dormido, que ni siquiera es capaz de venir hablar conmigo."

"Papá, déjalo ya." Al escuchar la rotundidad en la voz de su hijo pequeño, Alan se quedó parado y lo miró sorprendido. "Don se acaba de dormir porque estaba agotado, porque no ha pegado ojo en toda la noche, porque se preocupa tanto por mi, que me ha estado vigilando para que yo durmiera bien."

"He pasado por tu dormitorio un par de veces y estoy seguro que tu hermano estaba durmiendo."

"Ya me lo ha dicho él mismo, que sólo has abierto la puerta y al creer que los dos dormíamos no has querido entrar. No papá, Don no ha dormido en toda la noche y ahora estaba destrozado, creo que se merece un descanso."

Charlie se volvió a sentar, mientras su padre se acercaba a él y retomaba su sitio en la silla de la que se había levantado. Alan se mantuvo en silencio. Había estado pensando toda la noche en lo ocurrido el día anterior, en lo que había descubierto y en como había llegado a pasar, como Don podía haber hecho algo tan terrible, que ni siquiera se había parado a pensar que su hijo mayor también lo estuviera pasando realmente mal.

- o -

"Lo siento mucho agente Epps, hemos hecho todo lo que hemos podido por salvar la vida de su hermano, pero ha sido imposible." El médico se marcho un momento después, dejando sólo a Don en aquella gran sala de espera.

Don estaba completamente sólo, nadie más esperaba para saber algo sobre sus familiares, nadie lloraba por malas noticias recibidas y nadie respiraba aliviado por saber que sus seres queridos estaban bien. 

No, Don estaba sólo cuando tenía que aceptar que Charlie había muerto y que todo había sido culpa suya, que nunca se recuperaría de haber matado a su propio hermano.

Don se despertó con un fuerte espasmo y se incorporó en la cama. Estaba gritando el nombre de su hermano, mientras gotas de sudor frío recorrían todo su cuerpo. Cubrió su rostro con sus manos, intentando que el agobio, la agonía y el odio hacia si mismo que lo despertaba cada mañana y en mitad de la noche sin dejarle hacer borrón y cuenta nueva, desapareciera pronto.

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió de golpe y Charlie entró en el dormitorio. Se quedó paralizado al encontrarse con su hermano, el agente del FBI, el que pocas veces había perdido los nervios, el que solía controlar incluso las peores situaciones, llorando en su propia cama, mostrando la parte más débil de si mismo, aquella que durante toda su vida parecía haber mantenido oculta para todo el mundo.

Charlie no se atrevió a decir nada, tampoco es que supiera que decir al ver aquello. Tan sólo se acercó a la cama y se sentó junto a su hermano, que todavía no había levantado la cara, que todavía tenía el rostro oculto entre sus manos y que todavía parecía estar sollozando.

Acercando un brazo hasta el cuerpo de su hermano, Charlie notó que este temblaba con fuerza. Alargó su mano hasta la manta que casi había terminado en el suelo y rodeó con ella los hombros de su hermano. En ese momento, Don levantó por fin la mirada y Charlie le sonrió con cierta tristeza en al mirada.

Sin pronunciar una sola palabra, Don se dejó caer sobre las piernas de su hermano, apoyó la cabeza sobre ellas y cerró de nuevo los ojos. Los dos sabían que tenía que dormir, que si seguía así mucho más tiempo, terminaría por caer enfermo. 

Charlie le volvió a cubrir con la manta y masajeó su espalda tensa. Un momento después notó que Don se había vuelto a dormir por fin.


	9. Cuentanoslo

Don no recordaba haber llorado delante de su hermano en toda su vida; ni siquiera después de la muerte de su madre. Durante aquellos terribles meses, el tuvo que ser el fuerte por los dos, el que mantuvo a Charlie a flote durante sus peores días.

Sin embargo, aquella mañana, todo era completamente diferente, los últimos días había tenido que contener tal cantidad de sentimientos, que por mucho que lo intentara ahora; no llorar, no derrumbarse y no sentirse absolutamente derrotado frente a la mirada tranquila y serena de Charlie, era todo un imposible.

No sabía exactamente a que hora, pero se había quedado dormido, tras desahogarse, como nunca lo había hecho, en los brazos de su hermano, hasta quedar extenuado.

"Tu no les has visto estos días." Don escuchó la voz de su hermano, mientras se iba despertando finalmente, hablando muy bajo, obviamente no quería despertarle. "Cuando lo vi en el hospital, con la mirada tan ausente y tan abatido, sentado a mi lado, desde no sabía cuantas horas antes, supe que no podía decirle nada, eso le hubiera destrozado."

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste a mi?" Don también pudo escuchar la voz de su padre.

"Porque sabía muy bien como ibas a reaccionar y lo que ibas a decir. Aunque fue terrible lo que hizo Don, yo tampoco estuve demasiado acertado al ir aquel día a su apartamento."

"Pero fue Don quien…"

"Lo se de sobras papá, se muy bien lo que ocurrió e imagino que tardaré mucho tiempo en recuperarme de ese recuerdo." Don notó la mano de Charlie acariciando su pelo, como siempre había hecho él cuando era su hermano pequeño el que se quedaba dormido. "Pero ya lo has visto, lo has oído gritar, has visto su expresión. Nunca le había visto llorar, nunca lo había visto como está ahora. ¿No crees que ya lo ha pasado demasiado mal?"

El silencio se hizo en el cuarto, momento que aprovechó Don para moverse. Abrió por fin los ojos y se dio cuenta que todavía estaba apoyado sobre Charlie. Se volvió hacia él, que lo miró con una sonrisa en los labios, algo que Don agradeció en ese momento, más que nada en el mundo. Se incorporó en la cama y también dio con la mirada de su padre.

Se sentó en la cama, mientras los dos hombres le observaban. Se sentía mal, demasiado mal después de lo que había escuchado, como para no decir nada, como para hacer que no había oído nada y dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso solas.

"Lo siento." Dijo por fin apenas con un hilo de voz, sin levantar la vista hacia ninguno de los dos. "Charlie, no se como pude golpearte, gritarte de esa forma, aunque suene demasiado tópico, sabes que nunca hubiera hecho algo así, de no haber sido por…"

"Lo se muy bien, lo supe entonces y lo se ahora."

"No Charlie eso no es excusa, no cuando has estado a punto de morir por mi culpa, no cuando somos incapaces de dormir ninguno de los dos por las noches a causa de las pesadillas, no cuando casi no soy capaz de mirarte a los ojos desde aquel día."

Charlie se quedó en silencio de nuevo. Le sorprendía escuchar a su hermano hablar así, siempre siendo capaz de mantener la compostura en cualquier situación, siempre tan dialogante y ahora apenas podía pronunciar dos palabras seguidas sin que la voz se desgarrara.

"¿Crees que podrás perdonarme algún día?" Alan se levantó del sillón en el que llevaba más de una hora sentado y fue hasta la puerta, dispuesto a dejar a sus ojos solos. "Espera." Don no esperó la respuesta de su hermano. "También necesito que me lo digas tu, que me podrás perdonar por lo que hice y por no haber hablado contigo, por no haber tenido el valor para contártelo todo a tiempo."

Alan se detuvo donde estaba, no se había esperado que su hijo mayor dijera eso. Al darse la vuelta, se encontró con la mirada penetrante de Don en él, que un momento después desapareció en la sábana con la que tenía entrelazados sus dedos, no podía mantenerle la mirada por mucho tiempo.

"Sólo necesito saber, que algún día podréis perdonarme."

Don se estremeció cuando la mano de su hermano se puso sobre su hombro y si no hubiera estado controlando sus sentimientos, como siempre, hubiera comenzado a llorar de nuevo al escuchar la voz dulce y sosegada de Charlie tan cerca de él, pareciéndose tanto al mismo Charlie que conocía antes de que todo aquello comenzara, el mismo al que había estado protegiendo durante toda su vida.

"Don, eres mi hermano y no voy a negar que te pasaste demasiado el otro día y que seguramente tendremos que ayudarte a superar tu problema con la ira." Charlie se sentó junto a él, abrazando más a su hermano, como si de repente el se hubiera convertido en el hermano mayor, en el que daba los consejos, en el que sabía todas las respuestas. "Pero te quiero igualmente. Te quiero por todo lo que has hecho por mi; te quiero por haber cuidado de mi cuando mamá murió."

"Charlie, lo que dije sobre mamá, aquello de que sacrifiqué mi vida por ti." Don se detuvo un momento, pensando muy bien sus palabras, tratando al menos esta vez, de hacer las cosas bien. "Nunca lo pensé de verdad, porque lo volvería hacer, volvería a quedarme contigo, si con eso te ayudara a sobrellevarlo."

"Ya lo se."

Charlie sonrió. Hacia tantos días que esperaba que Don dijera algo así, que soltara de una vez todo lo que llevaba dentro, que ya había llegado ha pensar que no lo haría nunca. Pero ahora por fin, lo estaba escuchando, lo estaba viendo, decir lo que le estaba destrozando y aunque no fuera a reconocerlo, Charlie sabía que su hermano se comenzaba a sentir mucho mejor.

No era cuestión de que un momento más tarde, todo el daño y todo el dolor causado aquella noche, fuera a desaparecer sin más, pero por lo menos, aquella declaración mutua de sentimientos y pensamientos ya era un paso más importante para los dos.

Sin embargo, Alan todavía no había dicho nada, todavía no se había movido de la puerta, pues todavía estaba pensando si quedarse o no en la habitación, si escuchar la declaración de su hijo era suficiente para comenzar a confiar en él, si haberle visto llorar la noche anterior ante la cama de su hermano pequeño, era suficiente para pensar que las cosas podían volver en algún momento a su cauce.

"Papá, por favor, di algo." Alan había estado tan inmerso en sus propios pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta que Don estaba hablando con él. "Papá, tal sólo di algo." Aquella súplica fue demasiado para Alan.

"No se que decir, porque todo esto es demasiado para mi, me sobrepasa pensar lo que podría haber ocurrido si el accidente hubiera terminado de otra manera." Don palideció de repente y tanto Charlie como Alan se dieron cuenta.

Don había pensado tantas veces en esa hipotética posibilidad, había soñado tantos días con la muerte de Charlie, se había despertado tantas veces sobresaltado, sudando y gritando porque su hermano pudiera haber muerto ese día, que ahora que lo nombraba su propio padre, no podía evitar que el estómago se le revolviera.

"Pero no ocurrió." Charlie se levantó por fin y fue hasta su padre. "Papá, desde luego que esto no va a ser fácil para ninguno de nosotros, pero si hay una posibilidad, por pequeña que sea, de que puedas llegar a perdonarle por lo que hizo. Por favor papá, al menos concédeme a mi eso."

Alan suspiró, sabía que su hijo menor llevaba razón y aunque no lograba comprender del todo, como era posible que Charlie tuviera esa enorme capacidad de perdonar hasta las peores situaciones; observar el miedo en el rostro de Don, un terror, que pocas veces había encontrado en su hijo mayor, fue suficiente para tender la mano que le había pedido Charlie.

"Supongo que con el tiempo, es posible que pueda." Discretamente, Don comenzó a respirar con cierta normalidad, había tenido miedo de un rechazo por parte de las dos personas más importantes de su vida, que no fueran a perdonarle, cosa que hubiera entendido perfectamente.

En tal caso, no era capaz de pensar lo que hubiera hecho, si Charlie le dijera que le odiaba por lo sucedido, si le hubiera dicho que no quería volver a verle nunca más o simplemente, que tenía miedo de que le volviera a hacer algo similar y si además su padre no hubiera pronunciado aquellas últimas palabras, seguramente el mundo se le hubiera caído encima sin remedio.

Pero no había sido así. No le hacía falta escuchar a su padre decir nada más, para saber que arreglar todo lo que el mismo había estropeado no iba a ser fácil, desde luego, pero al menos le habían dado una oportunidad y no pensaba desaprovecharla.

"Mañana por la mañana hablaré con Megan." Dijo por fin Don, mientras su padre y Charlie lo miraban en silencio. "Le contaré todo lo ocurrido y le pediré ayuda."

"Don no es necesario, nosotros podemos…"

Don sonrió. Todavía entonces después de conocer desde hacía treinta años a su hermano, le sorprendía la persona en la que Charlie se había llegado a convertir y por eso le quería tanto.

"No Charlie, eso ya no vale. Si hubiera hablado con vosotros antes y os hubiera dicho que tenía algún problema, tal vez las cosas habrían sido diferentes." Los dos hombres continuaron escuchándole en completo silencio.

"Don, ¿de que estás hablando?" Charlie se volvió a sentar a su lado en la cama.

"¿Recuerdas que hace unos meses estuve viendo a un psicoanalista?" Charlie asintió. "Lo dejé."

"¿Por qué?"

"No lo se, de verdad que no lo se. Después de eso, de lo Colby y luego romper con Liz, supongo que fueron demasiadas cosas que guardé sólo para mi y que tenía que haberle contado a alguien."

"¿Por qué no empiezas ahora en lugar de pagar a alguien para que te escuche?" Charlie volvió a sonreírle, como el hermano pequeño y comprensivo que siempre había sido y el que tanto echaba de menos Don.

"Charlie ¿de que estás hablando?"

"Cuéntanos el sueño de antes, el que tanto te ha sobresaltado." Los dos hermanos se volvieron hacia su padre que hablaba por fin. "Creo que sería un buen principio."

"¿Estáis seguros? No se tal vez…"

"Don, has dicho que tienes demasiadas cosas en tu cabeza. ¿No crees que sería un buen momento de descargar parte de ese peso?."

Don contempló a su hermano y a su padre un momento más en silencio y recapacitó. Toda su vida había estado haciéndose cargo de algo, bien de su hermano, bien del dolor causado por la muerte de su madre, bien de su equipo.

Siempre había habido algo que le había hecho ser demasiado fuerte, había conseguido que aparentemente, las cosas no le afectaran como al resto del mundo, pero con ello, sólo había conseguido que el mar en el que se ahogaba cada día fuera más profundo.

Charlie tenía razón, tenía que soltarlo, contarle a alguien en quien de verdad pudiera confiar todo aquello, y tenía que hacerlo pronto si no quería que algo tan grave como lo ocurrido esos días volviera a suceder,

"Muy bien, pero agradecería tomar un café mientras tanto."

Charlie se levantó de inmediato, seguido de su hermano. "Buena idea, creo que vamos a necesitar una cantidad considerable de cafeína para todo este rato."

Los dos hermanos salieron de la habitación y Alan fue el último en hacerlo. No sabía como Charlie era capaz de hacerlo, pero aunque no fuera a decirlo, aunque durante mucho tiempo el accidente, la pelea entre sus hijos y que ambos se lo escondieran fuera a pesar sobre él, ver a Charlie apoyar de esa forma a su hermano, era suficiente para Alan como para estar seguro de que las cosas podrían volver a la normalidad con un poco de tiempo. Obviamente, las cosas no iban ser fáciles, pero al menos estaba seguro que todo aquello podía tener una solución.


End file.
